Never too Late
by kr kill
Summary: complete. senru. Sendoh Akira has feelings for the Shohoku ace, Rukawa Kaede. He too feels the same way but how about Sakuragi and Koshino? A certain plan gets in the way. Is it ever too late to say I love you?
1. A Match against Love and Basketball

Pairing: Mainly SenRu, Slightly RuHana/HanaRu and SenKosh

Summary: Sendoh Akira has feelings for the Shohoku ace, Rukawa Kaede. He too feels the same way but how about Sakuragi and Koshino? A certain plan gets in the way. Is it ever too late to say 'I love you'?

A/N: At last I've finished the first chapter. By the way the poems at the start of every POV are personally made by me…it expresses thoughts and feelings of the characters. The story shows a new Rukawa and a very confused Sendoh. Well at least its SenRu and for those who like Sakuragi beware because you might kill me. Sana naman hindi and for those SenRu fans I hope you don't forget to review. Thanks for reading. Ingat and Merry Christmas!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk Takehiko Inoue I would like to own even one of the Slam Dunk characters ;;runs with Rukawa;; nyehehe…!!! Eto…

Summary of Chapter One: Sendoh Akira and Rukawa Kaede have a one-on-one match against love and basketball. Hints of their feelings that they ignore. What will happen when Rukawa's openness lead to something unexplainable and unexpected.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Never too Late

By: KaedeRukawa_kill

Chapter One-A Match against Love and Basketball

~~~~~~~~~~~

**start**

--Sendoh's POV--

__

People think they know me,

Happy-go-lucky Sendoh Akira.

They just can't see right through me,

They want to believe just what they see.

Except for my bestfriend and teammate,

Who I somehow love and loves me back.

And someone out of reach,

Who I truly love and secretly I hope he loves me back.

I've kept it for the longest time,

Patiently waiting for your reply.

I'll love you until time is through,

'Cause I've fallen really hard on you.

I've been sitting under a maple tree waiting for MY precious Kaede. I felt my cheeks burn as I think of him.

__

If only he knew…

It's been a routine for me to come here to get a glimpse…every week, in the park court where he practices.

__

Kaede…

At last he arrived, he's as handsome as ever. I felt my cheeks burn red again.

I stood and started walking away, I always did. I never find courage to confess to him. He was different…now was different. Just the sight of him was enough. I'll never know when I'm ready…but surely I'll wait for that time when…

__

I am yours and you are mine…

"Oi, Sendoh!" I heard someone call me before my mind registered it was Kaede.

I turned back and replied "Ka-Rukawa?"

"One-on-one?" He asked.

Well I guess its basketball again. Why can't you see me? Am I nothing to you? Just a rival for you to beat.

I just nodded and smiled. We walked in comfortable silence. I was enjoying his presence. Not sooner than later we started our match…

__

…a match against love and basketball…

~~~~

Minutes have passed since this whole ordeal started. Soon he made one last shot before we finally settled and ended our match. [A/N: Sorry if I didn't show the match…wala akong oras…I wanted to post it already…it will take more time if I wrote it…well just continue reading…T-T]

It was a close match but I won. [A/N: It's the usual any ways…T-T]

I bought two bottles of mineral water and offered one to him, which he reluctantly accepted.

Silence ensues.

"I was wondering why you always come here and leave when I arrive. It just can't be coincidence," Kaede said breaking the silence.

I was taken aback for Kaede to speak up but I just smiled to myself. I can't keep something from him he just reads me so well.

I didn't answer to his statement, it was too early to confess. I'm not yet ready that's for sure.

"Thank you!" He said this time.

"For what?" I heard someone say before I realized it was me. I just don't know why he thanked me.

"For the one-on-one match," he replied back.

I just gave him one of my sincere smiles and my heart jumped when he smiled back. I saw him blush as I grinned.

Kaede's weird today. He is open but I have to agree I like it and he looks so kawaii when he blushes.

--Rukawa's POV--

__

I never knew you cared for me,

Someone who's a nobody.

I've never felt this way before,

It's truly unexplainable.

I feel special in your burning gaze,

That makes me feel very great.

Like there's nothing else but you and me,

If only you knew how you've affected me.

It will never be too late one day in time,

I'll be yours and you'll be mine.

You made my life a new,

And let me fall in love with you.

Akira why do you have to look at me like that. I was unable to stop myself from blushing from his deep stare and grin.

__

kawaii…

Silence ensues again.

"Are you hurrying?" He asked this time he was the one who broke the silence.

"Iie, Doushite?" I asked him.

"Wanna eat dinner out? My treat!"

Well it was quite hard to decide. He was so desperate that at the end I agreed to eat with him. It was also hard to say 'no' to someone like him.

I felt my cheeks burn again as I think of…

__

Akira and me together for dinner.

~~~~

It took us awhile before we finished dinner and he volunteered to drop me home.

He was a great companion and it makes my heart feel light when I'm with him. It was only two weeks ago when I admitted to myself I was in love with him. Yet…the stupid red-haired monkey thinks that we have a relationship but we never had. I told him a million times but he never listened. [A/N: Sorry for the Sakuragi fans if you read my warning in the author's notes about the Sakuragi stuff. T-T]

I gave a sighed and Akira looked at me worriedly.

"Daijobudesca?" He asked concern evident in his voice.

"Daijobuu! Gomen for making you worry." I replied.

I smiled to myself when I saw Akira blush. He was so kawaii.

At last we arrived at my house. I stopped in front of my house and looked at Akira. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Confusion etched MY Akira's lovely face.

"What's so funny Ka-Rukawa?" He asked.

"You," I replied.

He just smiled, I stopped laughing and smiled back.

"You have a big house…do you live alone?" He asked.

I just nodded. I had difficulty living on my own.

"Do you want to enter?" I asked, intentionally changing the subject as memories flooded back.

"Nah…it's getting late…I'll just see you tomorrow, ne?" He asked.

I just nodded in reply.

He cupped my face and looked at me straight in the eye. I couldn't help but blush as he looked at me intently.

He lightly pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. It took us minutes before we finally pulled away, slightly flushed at the recent event.

"Oyasumi Rukawa!" Akira called disappearing around the corner heading to his own home.

"Oyasumi my Akira!" I whispered to myself.

I went inside my house and for the first time had difficult sleeping. Thinking of the recent event with a certain spiky-haired Ryonan player and the event outside my house repeating over and over again.

I also thought about a certain stupid red-haired monkey and how could I tell him again that there is nothing between us.

--Normal POV--

Both the Shohoku and Ryonan ace players was unable to sleep both thinking of the recent events between them. They never knew that if only they could find courage to confess to each other they would be together…

__

They would be able to fulfill each others dreams.

How about Sakuragi Hanamichi and Koshino Hiroaki both of which feel something for one of them?

Love is in the air…destiny is in its way. They can never avoid hurting someone because love can also cause pain. They must find a way to fight their fear of rejection, move before each other's love fades and before they can't handle the game and competition of love.

__

"Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved."

A/N: At last I've finished the first chapter. People please don't forget to review. Comments and suggestions are always acceptable. Thanks to my friend. Washu2, deathscytheaki7, zhao, murderer_621109131/lethal_virus04 and the others. Ingat always. Thanks.


	2. A Birthday with You

Pairing: Mainly SenRu, Slightly RuHana/HanaRu and SenKosh

Summary: Sendoh Akira has feelings for the Shohoku ace, Rukawa Kaede. He too feels the same way but how about Sakuragi and Koshino? A certain plan gets in the way. Is it ever too late to say 'I love you'?

A/N: Next second chapter up. I posted the second chapter as soon as I returned from the province because it should be posted last January 1 because that was the day I made it and it is the very birthday of Rukawa Kaede. The poems are a little differnt here than the first chapter. I'm giving hints again that this chapter has something to do with his birthday either with Sendoh Akira or Sakuragi Hanamichi. Guess I should stop all the excitements and stuff. Hope you won't forget to review and thanks to those people who reviewed the first chapter. I'll do my best to meet your expectations. Hehe...thanks again. Ingatz!

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, Takehiko Inoue...but I would like to own some of the cutest characters, nyehehe...!!! ;;sniff, sniff;; but I can't...;;runs off typing the second chapter;; 

Summary of Chapter Two: Rukawa's birthday is nearing Sendoh and Sakuragi are planning for something for Rukawa. What could it be? Who will be with Rukawa on his birthday? Sendoh or Sakuragi? They might even confess or not. Find out

~~~~~~~~~~~

Never too Late

By: KaedeRukawa_kill

Chapter Two-A Birthday with You

~~~~~~~~~~~

**start**

   --Rukawa's POV--

_The spirit overflows,_

_Every being rejoices._

_The big event has come,_

_And soon it will pass._

_Snow still falling down,_

_Christmas has been done._

_New year will come next,_

_And my birthday comes to a near._

_Another year of loneliness,_

_And love is never conquered._

_A year of shattered pieces,_

_And dreams to fulfill._

"Kae-chan?" I heard a voice call me out of nowhere in exact.

"Aki-chan!" I called back recognizing the voice that fills my heart with content and joy.

A handsome spiky-haired boy came out from behind a maple tree and started smiling at me like an idiot of some sort.

"What are you smiling at you horny porcupine?" I asked.

"Porcupine?" He just laughed before giving me a strange seductive grin.

He started running after me around every corner of the park and when we were above a hill. He finally caught me and next thing I knew we were stumbling down and as we rolled into a halt he was on top pf me, he kissed me passionately on the lips.

He pulled away and said, "aishiteru Kaede!"

I just smiled and he kissed me passionately again.

*R-iiii-nnnn-gggg*

"Otanjoobi omedetto gozaimasu Kaede!" (Happy Birthday Kaede)

*R-iiii-nnnn-gggg*

'Arggh damn alarm clock' I thought to myself as I pressed it off.

I slid off from my bed and took a shower before leaving. 

~~~~

I headed to the park court where I'll meet Akira for our daily one-on-one match. It's been a month now since we started this. Yep, a month seeing and being with Akira my heart fills with joy. Almost a week after Christmas, today is New Years eve and tomorrow is my birthday. The memory of my parents who left and never came back, did give me a big house but never the love, I've come to need.

I arrived five minutes early, so I waited for him but fifteen minutes have passed but he never came. I was worried and lonely, the only person I'd wish to see the day before my birthday was not yet here the least he could do was let me feel his presence.

Thirty-five minutes passed and still he never came, he was thirty minutes late. I decided to practice on my own. After an hour and thirty minutes he finally came.

"Gomen nasai Rukawa, I didn't mean to be late," he said.

"An hour and thirty minutes?" I asked gently.

At last he came every pain I felt while he was not around simply dissapears.

   --Sendoh's POV--

_Every people smiled in joy,_

_Thinking I'm like them._

_They never knew life was hard,_

_And everything's a mess._

_Love is really hard to reach,_

_To hold and keep in place._

_But even still my heart's at full state,_

_Cause my love is not a thousand miles away._

_I feel cold and never shows the truth,_

_Yet whatever thing I do you're the one to see right through._

_Snow is still falling down,_

_And time is ticking just to tell the fact._

I am now standing in front of Kaede explaining why I was late. I lost track of time and yet he gave me a gentle expression like hurt and pain was obvious. Why do I get this feeling? I feel easy and like he's never gentle to anyone but me.

After the whole explanation, he gave me a gentle smile and I guess everthing was fine. He rested for awhile before we played our one-on-one session. I guess just mere minutes and everything will end again, tomorrow's his birthday and I'll find courage to ask him out.

~~~~

The game finally ended, and we went to get a bottle of drink.

"Umm...Rukawa are you heading anywhere tomorrow?" I asked.

"Er...no, doushite?"

"Umm...tomorrow's your birthday and I wanted to ask you out..."

"Sure, you could just pick me up," he said smiling warmly at me.

"By the way here are some of my keys, if I'm still asleep," he added.

I dropped him home again and pocketed the keys he gave me.

   --Sakuragi's POV--

_My heart's beating very fast,_

_As a special day's near to come._

_I'd love to see my love's precious face,_

_To say he loves me back._

_How come he never notices me,_

_He always locks me away._

_I clear all those thoughts away,_

_Never giving up 'til one day._

_I don't know what'll happen if I lose you,_

_Never want to think of what to do._

_I'll be right there for you,_

_Tomorrow's your birthday and surely I'll be with you._

"See you tomorrow, take care," I heard Kaede say.

He entered a smile visible on his face however it quickly disappeared as quick as it appeared when he saw me standing by the front door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me coldly.

"Umm, I wanted to greet you and invite you tomorrow," I replied calmly.

"Sorry but I have an appointment, is that all?" He asked impatiently.

I went home totally downcast because of the rejection. Well, at least I was able to greet him.

~~Next Day~~

   --Sendoh's POV—

I inserted Kaede's keys and entered his house. I have never entered here before. I was lost and it took me awhile before I finally found his room. I knocked before entering and just in time he came out of the shower room ready to leave.

"Oh I see your already here Sendoh," he said spotting me by the door.

"Umm…I kind of got lost. Shall we go?" I asked.

"Sure," he answered smiling at me.

~~~

We went to a nice and cozy place to celebrate his birthday. It's like having a date with him. I almost kicked myself at the thought.

_Am I definite that he feels something for me?_

I don't know the answer and I don't want to get hurt.

"Rukawa, here's my birthday gift by the way," I said handing him the gift.

"Arigato!" He replied smiling at me.

"Do you like the place?" I asked.

"It's alright. Do you come here often?" He replied.

"Not really," I answered.

We had a good time and when I was already out of words. I took a glance of him and he fell asleep beside me. (A/N: kawaii ^_^;;)

I guess he must be tired, it was already late at night.

"Rukawa…?" I called trying to wake him up.

"Akira…"

I dumbfounded here my first name.

"Rukawa…?" I called trying again.

"I…"

But his words were cut short.

A/N: Chapter two finished. Please don't forget to review. All those who also like Saiyuki, I hope you could read my other fanfic "Forbidden Love". The chapter two of that will come soon enough. Thanks to those people who reviewed and I hope you had a great Christmas vacation.

P.S. 

1. Happy Birthday to washu2

2. Happy Birthday to my mom (January 26)

3. Happy Birthday to Rukawa (hehe…January 1)


	3. Taking Hints

Pairing: Mainly SenRu, Slightly RuHana/HanaRu and SenKosh

Summary: Sendoh Akira has feelings for the Shohoku ace, Rukawa Kaede. He too feels the same way but how about Sakuragi and Koshino? A certain plan gets in the way. Is it ever too late to say 'I love you'?

A/N: Hi everyone! It's nice to post the next chappie… chapter three is mainly about Sakuragi and Koshino as taking hints why Rukawa and Sendoh leaves minutes after practice. They follow them and they find out something… Love is really like that nobody can ever wish that you will be loved back, sometimes we are just very lucky that person feels something for us. For comments or suggestions please just include it in the review. By the way if you also like Gensomaden Saiyuki kindly review my other yaoi fic there. I hope you enjoy and I have a new upcoming SenRu fic I hope you review it. Have a nice day and arigato minna!

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, Takehiko Inoue...but I would like to own some of the cutest characters, nyehehe...!!! ;;sniff, sniff;; but I can't... 

Summary of Chapter Three: Sendoh and Rukawa head to the park and have another of their one-on-one session. Sakuragi and Koshino enter the story taking hints that something mysterious is happening that they just don't know. They follow the aces and finds out…

~~~~~~~~~~~

Never too Late

By: KaedeRukawa_kill

Chapter Three-Taking Hints

~~~~~~~~~~~

**start**

--Sendoh's POV--

_The moon is shining very bright,_

_For this very special night._

_I've waited long for this very day,_

_And I'm thankful you've come with me._

_Soon everything will end again,_

_The clock will tick and bring us back away,_

_Like nothing happened,_

_And we are still miles afar._

_I know I'll hurt my very bestfriend,_

_Yet the game of love just can't be changed._

_I have chosen this destiny,_

_And I'll keep it just the way it should be._

"I…"

"No0o0…Yamete kudasai…"

The mere words already confused me, what was the reason behind those defensive calls and what does it have to do with me?

_the dream…_

"Rukawa!"

"Rukawa please wake up!" I told him.

He finally opened his eyes, when he saw me he immediately hugged me like I'll die sooner or later. I had no other choice but to comfort him whatever the dream could be.

"Sh…it was only a dream," I told myself more than to him who needed to be comforted.

"I won't allow that to happen…to someone like…you…"

"Sh…"

"…you're the only friend I have…"

"Sh…you won't lose me," I replied.

I'll be here for you forever, I promise. I'll only leave you when you've rejected me after my confession but for now I just can't tell what might happen next.

~~A week later~~

The words came coming back to me; I just can't stop thinking of what Kaede told me. Could it be, that he feels the same way?

Time flies so fast as basketball practice just finished and I guess off we go to the park. Kaede…

I long for your love as my birthday comes to a near… 

The members of the Ryonan basketball team were cleaning the court and of I go again.

"Err, Kosh I got to go…" I told my bestfriend as I grabbed my bag and went off to the corridors.

"Off to?" He asked me.

"Somewhere…" I answered sheepishly as I waved good-bye and scurried of the court.

--Koshino's POV--

_I'm standing here alone again,_

_With nothing else to keep you here._

_As you walk away from me,_

_Your love seems to fade with glee._

_I know your keeping something from me,_

_I'm your bestfriend why can't you see._

_I love you just the very same way I always did,_

_But there's just nothing I can do._

_If ever I loose you,_

_I just don't know what to do._

_I'll surely find out what your in to,_

_Before I completely let go of you._

Why are you always leaving so fast after practice?

"Hikoichi…"

"Hai, sempai?" Hikoichi answered back.

"I'm doing an errand so I got to leave…" I said as I went to grab my stuff and follow Akira of to wherever he may be.

"Hai, ja ne Koshino-sempai!" Hikoichi said before I scamper off.

I saw him a few meters away and slowly followed him until we reach the park.

I wonder what the hell could Akira be secretly doing here in the park after our daily basketball practice?

I saw him went to the park's court and he was with a man inches smaller than him with unruly jet-black hair. I felt my heart tug as I saw the love Akira shows that guy. Could it be?

Why does that guy look very familiar and why do I get this feeling I somehow know that guy? Unless…

--Sakuragi's POV--

_I can't take the distance between us,_

_As you keep pushing me away._

_I've tried a million times,_

_Yet you still run away._

_I know there will be a time,_

_That you will be surely mine._

_Whatever you say I won't walk off,_

_You're the only reason I still breathe._

_My life can't go on without you,_

_Love can never be lost._

_Don't turn back away from fate,_

_Don't you see were just meant to be._

Kaede picked up his bag and walked off. Everyday he leaves early, minutes after our daily practice. It all started a year ago, he stopped playing after practices and it's been a routine that he left early. I have to find out where he's off to.

"Oi, kitsune where are you heading off to?" I asked.

"It's none of your business," he answered back.

"Anything you do is my business," I replied.

"Don't make me laugh…do'aho," he said coldly.

I immediately fixed my stuff and followed Kaede.

"I've got to go Megane-kun. I have an errand to do, ja…" I said before leaving.

"Sayonara Sakuragi-kun. See you tomorrow," Kogure replied.

I hurriedly catched up with Kaede before he could leave the school campus and saw him turn right but I thought his house was towards the left, there's just something very wrong here. I continued following him until we reached the park.

He went to the park court and hid myself behind the bushes and I saw him meet a certain spiky-haired guy but before I think of someone with such hair somebody bumped me.

"Sakuragi?" He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"It's me Koshino Hiroaki of Ryonan High school," he replied.

"Ah ok, nice to see you again," I said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

I hid a blush I didn't want anyone to know I was following Rukawa Kaede when everybody thinks we were mortal enemies and suddenly I'm falling deeply in love with him. It's so unusual me the tensai; well what can I say Kaede is really cute to be true.

"Err, nothing and you," I asked.

This time it was Koshino who blushed before answering, "nothing really just took a stroll in the park."

Speaking of which I secretly looked at the park court and saw Kaede and the strange young man start their one-on-one session.

"So let's talk there," I said as I pointed to the nearest café I could spot to also spy Kaede without Koshino noticing.

"Oh, sure," he just replied.

We went there and ordered and a nice conversation started.

Why do I get this feeling I know that guy with Kaede? Could it be…?

--Rukawa's POV--

_Time goes by so quickly,_

_And love is still miles away._

_Your birthday's near to come,_

_But still I'm feeling loves not too far away._

_Somehow I always get a sudden urge,_

_To tell you what I really feel._

_'Cause somehow I sense you feel the same way,_

_That you might be in love with me too._

_Yet I'll never know the truth,_

_But I'm hoping it will turn alright._

_'Cause I'll surely die if that day ever comes,_

_You know you're the only reason I'm still alive._

We had another one-on-one which lasted hours and I guess both of us won with scores 18-18. It really was hard beating him and whatever people say I always find time to enjoy my time with him. Who wouldn't for me Akira seems so perfect.

"Nice game," Akira said.

"Yes it was really nice," I replied.

As usual we bought two bottles of mineral water one each and I guess everybody who comes daily in the park in this time of the day already knows us. Who wouldn't? We have been spending months here and I feel so much close to Akira.

"Let's walk around first before going home, if you like," I asked shyly.

"Sure, no problem," he just said.

As we walked around talking about stuff just like we were the best of friends who did I see there sitting in an outdoor café drinking hot tea and eating a piece of cake.

He looks very familiar and who would suspect someone like him there unless he followed me all the way here.

A/N: Third chapter up. I can't believe I've finished it at last. Sorry for the delay but I will be posting the fourth chapter as soon as possible. I guess it will be about the birthday of Sendoh. How will Rukawa act as the event come to a near? So for all those dying SenRu fans you could also read "Risk' in Love" and don't forget to review. Thanks and bye.

P.S. Happy Birthday to:

13 = A. Pikachu

14 = Sendoh Akira

17 = Aki7


	4. Formulating the Plan

Pairing: Mainly SenRu, Slightly RuHana/HanaRu and SenKosh

Summary: Sendoh Akira has feelings for the Shohoku ace, Rukawa Kaede. He too feels the same way but how about Sakuragi and Koshino? A certain plan gets in the way. Is it ever too late to say 'I love you'?

A/N: Hello everyone, thanks to my friends who have been reviewing my fics and for those who reviewed themselves. I really really appreciate it, thanks. So the fourth, fifth and maybe even the sixth is kind of about the past valentines. I'm really sorry if its kind of delayed because of all the school works, projects and the upcoming exams [also the achievement test] @_@. It's making me all dizzy but I'll try to hurry it for all. By the way, I remembered I told everyone that I was a member of xXx01 so I hope you review to our come back story 'Reckless Intentions' a MakixOC story about our friend which we might post this upcoming week. Thanks, I won't delay you already, you're free to read now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, Takehiko Inoue does...but I would be delighted to own the best and cutest of them all, nyehehe…! I will have them one day…BUT what if that day never comes..NoOoO…;;sniff, sniff;;

Summary of Chapter Four: When things turn really bad there's the only chance, Sakuragi tries his luck and brings about his first plan. He would like to pull away both Rukawa and Sendoh until they forget each other and come crying in the open arms of Sakuragi and Koshino. What will prevail?

~~~~~~~~~~~

Never too Late

By: KaedeRukawa_kill

Chapter Four-Formulating the Plan

~~~~~~~~~~~

**start**

--Sakuragi's POV--

_I followed you all the way,_

_And found your secret by mistake._

_Once before I loved this place,_

_But now it seems it gives me pain._

_There you stood with someone else,_

_Saw your love that made me fell._

_Since before you've locked me far,_

_Just don't know why loves unjust._

_What does it take for you to see,_

_That you belong to only me._

_It's not yet late to change your mind,_

_You'll see it through and come back to my life._

Shit! He spotted me with Koshino. Now what? Hide Hanamichi…H-I-D-E!!!

"Oi bakasaru."

Too late, he's angry? Wait did he say…bakasaru?

"Who are you calling bakasaru, kitsune?" I replied acting calm and usual.

"You, do'aho," he replied, "by the way what the hell are you doing here?"

"Err…umm…"

Hanamichi think, T-H-I-N-K!!! Think, think, think!!!

"What are you doing here, Koshino?"

I looked at Koshino who looked like he saw a ghost, however it was Sendoh. Wait, Sendoh?

Sendoh Akira stood there beside my precious Kaede, Sendoh with black spiky-hair. Could it be that my Kaede is in love with Sendoh? I better follow him more often.

--Sendoh's POV--

_I'm here again with my only love,_

_It seems the world could already stop._

_There's nothing else but you and me,_

_Cause you're the only choice I need to see._

_I'm standing still for days come by,_

_Here and waiting for your eternal smile._

_Snow has shed and spring comes to near,_

_Maybe by then you'll hear my plea._

_I pray that you see the love I share,_

_And fight away rejection I've come to fear._

_Yet somehow my intuition tells,_

_That you might feel the same way I am to tell._

As me and my Kaede trudge through the park and came closer to the nearby café, we spotted Sakuragi Hanamichi with my bestfriend.

Wait, my bestfriend? As in there beside him was Koshino Hiroaki.

Suddenly, I felt this guilty feeling surging through all the parts of my body. It's been years since I first realized Koshino's secret feelings for me. It was so obvious, he was acting strangely around me and being his bestfriend, I get intuitions. Yet I still don't want to break his heart and spotting me with Kaede may break his heart to tiny pieces. Maybe its just coincidence, who knows? It's just an intuition anyway.

I guess it wasn't long when we finally left the café and I had to drop Kaede home the way we always did. As we walked all through the familiar path towards his place, I get this feeling that both Koshino and Sakuragi was just not there by coincidence.

Could it be that because of Koshino's feelings for me, he followed me noticing my daily routine and likewise Sakuragi for my Kaede? But you can't really say its true unless you find out yourself.

"Tell me Rukawa, do you know what love is?" I asked as we walked.

"Of course I'm not the unemotional person, people think of," he said hiding his blush away from my gaze.

"True you even seem to be pretty fond of it," I answered.

Fond of love that you let me fall for you. It seems you opened up for me, something you never do to anyone. That's why I love you even more. Through the times we played one on one, it seemed you've trusted me. And just before you told me I'm the only friend you've got its just that I'm getting closer and closer to you, the only one I love that maybe hope is still at hand and love is not too far as it seems. [A/N: Refer to chapter two ^__^;;]

"Have you ever fallen in love?" I asked.

"Everybody does, even to someone who seem alone like me," he answered in a low tone that seem to break with hidden emotions.

"Can I ask, who that person is?" I asked.

I could hear my heart pounding loud in my ears with great anticipation yet somehow hearing the answer can break my heart into tiny pieces.

"I don't like to tell you in particular but he is very close to my heart. He may not even notice me the way I love him but that is what I chose to accept and nothing can seem to change it," he answered trying to hide his face under the bright scenery of the skies above us.

I felt my heart leap with great joy, it seems I have a chance to win Kaede's heart and yet I cannot assure my victory. Sakuragi is someone I barely know, I can't ignore him, he might be the one who captured Kaede's heart yet time could ever tell.

"Tell me, Sendoh. Why?" Kaede asked confused yet utterly disturbed.

Did I hear correctly he said 'he' meaning I really do have a chance and Sakuragi too. Somehow the burden I feel inside seems to unleash itself and it becomes lighter with each revelation.

"Nothing really, but tell did you say 'he'?" I asked making sure I heard correctly.

I didn't notice we already arrived at his house and so I looked at Kaede who seemed looking afar. Maybe thinking how to answer the question I just asked. Sensing his great discomfort,

"Don't worry I do not completely disagree with the same gender relationship," I added, giving him a reassuring smile.

Heaving a sigh he replied, "yes, the person is a guy but do not tell it to anyone. Whatever I told you is simply between the both of us."

"I understand and in exchange for the knowledge, it seems that whatever you said earlier is the exact thing I am undergoing right now. He, the person I love is also close to my heart and it seems I could not get myself to confess," I said smiling again.

Kissing him lightly on the lips, we smiled at each other before I finally left and head towards my own home.

--Koshino's POV--

_Days have passed and here I go again,_

_Simply wondering why life and love is just a waste._

_There seems to be no reason,_

_For someone such as I to live and wait._

_I don't know why I seem to be a mess,_

_And every time I try things seems not the best._

_All the hope I tried to gain,_

_Vanish away and leave me hear in pain._

_It's been long years since I kept,_

_This feeling I tried hard to forget._

_Yet whatever I do there's no right reason,_

_Until you called and told me to…_

Weeks have passed since me and Sakuragi finally told the truth to each other that we were following Rukawa and my Akira towards the progress of their one on one sessions. And as days pass Sakuragi seems to bring out a useful plan to separate them forever and give us what we deserve.

*R-IiI-Nnn-Ggg*

The phone gave a pestering noise waking me up from my deep slumber.

"Moshi, moshi?" I asked groggily.

"Oi, Kosh, its me Sakuragi," the speaker said from the other side of the phone.

"What the hell are you calling for 12:00 midnight?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry, I just wanted to tell you about our plan about you know…," he replied.

"Oh that, what's the progress?" I asked.

"Right on track," he said.

And for thirty long minutes we talked about the plan so it seemed that my sleepiness faded away. My only wish is to have my Akira back and I won't allow Rukawa to ruin it.

"So let's do it," I said.

"Friday would be nice," he replied.

"Okay, let's see each other in the same café and check if everything set," I said.

"Okay, konbanwa. I mean ohayo," he said.

"Same to you, ja ne," I replied and placed the receiver down.

And soon slumber took me off to dreamland and the plans all set for action. Rukawa beware, I'll have Sendoh back. Watch me!

A/N: That's that. ^__^;; I'm so happy tell me what you think and by the way when review tell me who can be Koshino's pairing other than Sendoh. This may even be a Hanamichi/Youhei ^__^;; yet it still depends if I have time. Gotta go don't forget to review. See ya! Thanks!!!


	5. Jealous?

Pairing: Mainly SenRu, Slightly RuHana/HanaRu and SenKosh

Summary: Sendoh Akira has feelings for the Shohoku ace, Rukawa Kaede. He too feels the same way but how about Sakuragi and Koshino? A certain plan gets in the way. Is it ever too late to say 'I love you'?

A/N: I'm starting to get inspired and it seems I've been uploading the next chapter a little quicker than the others. I'll try to hurry it up with the other senru but also because of the schoolwork I slow down. If you review kindly suggest the people close to Koshino, someone that could love him and you know…Kindly send in if you like Sakuragi and Youhei to be together. At least I have more time since vacation already started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, Takehiko Inoue does...and I just can't do anything about that even though having some would be a nice opportunity.

Summary of Chapter Five: The first plan is ready for action; see the effect of jealousy to Rukawa, how he suffered so much and the teamwork of Koshino and Sakuragi for this plan. It's the chance of Koshino to ___?___ Sendoh. Read and find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Never too Late

By: KaedeRukawa_kill

Chapter Five-Jealous?

~~~~~~~~~~~

**start**

--Sakuragi's POV--

_The day I've waited for so long,_

_Finally came and now its time._

_I'll show the world how I love this man,_

_Even if he hates me much._

_Yet in the course of time,_

_I fell for him and he fell to someone else._

_Someone I can never accept,_

_Someone that is not I._

_I don't know why love's so hard,_

_It seems I can never conquer it._

_The only chance is to do this plan,_

_Even if I have to hurt his loves own heart._

The faithful day has come at last and here I am with Koshino fixing the plan to be done this later afternoon.

"I'll be hiding, when he takes a shower, you and Sendoh accomplish the plan," I said trying to check if everything's set.

"Okay, I'll pick him up and bug him so that he'll be late for his one-on-one session with Rukawa," he replied.

I nodded and said, "I'll signal you if he's coming out the locker room and kiss him as long as you can. It's your chance."

"So we'll talk at the court and when Rukawa's about to leave I'll kiss Sendoh to make Rukawa jealous," he said smiling at the given chance to kiss Sendoh.

"Yup, everything's set, when you see me pass by the court, a flash of red that's the signal," I said.

And he just nodded.

Koshino and me talked about the possible events after the said plan. It took us hours before a raven-haired guy cycling the path towards the court became visible. [A/N: I think everybody already knows the guy is Rukawa…^______^;;]

"I think I better infuriate Sendoh already. Ja ne!" Koshino said before heading towards Sendoh's house.

--Koshino's POV--

The time has come to carry out our plan, 

_To get back what is rightfully ours._

Jealousy is the only thing I trust, 

_A thing to solve the battle of love._

_I will never allow such thing to occur,_

_To loose to someone without a fight._

_Fight for what you love they say,_

_And I will do the same._

_I may hurt his heart real bad,_

_But he'll learn to love me too someday._

_It's a risk I have to take,_

_Before they get together and it becomes too late._

I rang the bell at Sendoh's house, patiently waiting for him to come out. After some minutes he opened the door totally dressed and handsome as ever.

"Eh, Hiro-kun!" He said.

His voice was like music to my ears. I'm really lucky he is my bestfriend of all people. I can easily get close to him without suspicious people coming around.

"Um, I wanted to ask you to help me buy some groceries," I replied, smiling a little.

Yup, I was totally prepared. I forgot to buy some groceries and decided this would be a nice reason to get some help from your bestfriend. It would also take hours because buying your necessities is not an easy work and paying would take awhile too since the line may be long.

"Er, I'm sorry Hiro-kun but I got to do something," he replied.

Of course he'd do something, he'll be spending time with that 'kitsune'. I'm here to irritate you 'til you say yes.

"Oh, come on please, Akira."

I pleaded and minutes did pass until he finally agreed. We went to the grocery store and he helped me with my stuff. It took us two hours before we finally left the grocery store stopping by the nearest café to eat. Then towards my home, to drop the grocery bags. Three hours late for their one-on-one session.

"Er…I better go Hiro-kun," he said.

"Wait, I wanted to ask you if you could stroll with me towards the park," I said.

When he heard the 'park' seems he just nodded and agreed. Ha, the real plan is just about to start so we walked more before finally heading towards the park court.

As expected Rukawa was taking his shower, so I took the chance and had a little chat with my Akira who seems to be panicked not seeing Rukawa.

Later I saw a flash of red pass by the court signaling me to start the plan. It's my chance.

--Rukawa's POV--

_I'm waiting for so long,_

_And it seems you'll never come._

_What could have happened this time,_

_Second time late since our first one-on-one game._

_I hope everything's alright,_

_I better start practicing alone while you're away._

_I still remember your question the last time we meet,_

_I told you I was in love to someone that was you._

_If only you knew how much I want to tell,_

_Yet I just can't find courage to convey my feelings._

_That I love you and nobody else,_

_I'm falling really hard and I hope your falling too._

Three hours has passed and Akira hasn't come yet. I've been waiting so long and I'm tired of playing alone. I took a towel and went inside the locker room to prepare myself to take a shower.

As the water cleansed my sore muscles, I almost felt relieved that the water could let me feel at ease. I stayed there long enough before hearing voices coming from the basketball court.

Maybe Akira's already here, so I finished taking a bath and put new dry clothes. I heard the bush rustle from outside like something passed by but I just shrugged it off. I picked up my stuff and walked towards the exit.

"…Hiro-kun…"

"…Akira…thanks really…"

I heard voices and Akira's own but somehow I felt my heart ache as I heard his name being pronounced in a first name basis the same way with his companion.

As I reached the light, I saw Akira's back facing me; together with Koshino they were kissing each other. I could not believe what was happening and I held back the tears threatening to fall at the sudden realization. So I walked towards my bicycle quietly and pedaled as fast as I can towards my house.

As soon as I reached my house, I ran towards my room and cried.

I can't believe it, everything seemed to be happening the way I wanted it to be and suddenly a realization came to me that Koshino could be the one, not me.

The day after tomorrow is Akira's birthday and all I desired was to make him happy. Even if it hurts me deep inside I have to leave him and start a new, I need to avoid him 'cause just the sight of him makes my heart ache terribly longing him. I don't want to see him anymore in our one-on-one session.

I cried all night trying hard to forget but it seems to bring more pain to me. This was what I feared most; I'm such an idiot to fall in love to someone who you'd least expect to love you back.

Yeah call me jealous but who can ever stop me, if I saw them together I wouldn't give a damn but they were kissing each other. Kissing in front of me, of all people.

I tried to remind myself how cold I can act to people and how I conceal myself but I let my guard down so much. I fell so hard it seems I can never come back.

Tears of great depression and sadness engulfed me. My once concealed and uncivilized self was lost in me, and I feel as if someone stabbed me in the heart and soon enough I could die in suffocation and because of this unbearable pain. I waited so long, tried to tell myself that everything was alright. Together with his light kisses and question of love and life, I found myself left and once again alone with nothing else, the one thing I came to love since childhood rather than basketball was once again taken.

I was so lost and hurt I destroyed the neat arrangement of my room. The mirror and glasses broke and shattered physically injuring me. Blood fell from the opened scars towards the newly washed carpets, staining them with my blood. I was hurt physically, mentally and emotionally yet nothing seems to give me ease.

Tears continued to pour down my face and I lied in bed trying and urging myself to forget. And after such a long time, I fell asleep despite the wounds I got from the crushed glasses and mirrors.

A/N: Yeah, finished at last, I hope you don't forget to review, four hours constructing this chappie. Hehe…! Don't forget to review since it's vacation, better buy lots of internet card, comments, suggestions, recommendations, flames, anything to do with your opinions or thoughts in these please review. Thank you very much. I'll try to upload as soon as possible.

P.S. 

1. Next chapter is about Sendoh's birthday, sorry its really late, cause I had to finish my projects and exam week stuff. But at least it's nearly done.

2. For those who like senru please also review my other fic an attempted one-shot angsty but romantic fic entitled 'Angel in Human Disguise'…Arigato…take care…ja ne! ^_____^;;


	6. Apologies

Pairing: Mainly SenRu, Slightly RuHana/HanaRu and SenKosh

Summary: Sendoh Akira has feelings for the Shohoku ace, Rukawa Kaede. He too feels the same way but how about Sakuragi and Koshino? A certain plan gets in the way. Is it ever too late to say 'I love you'?

A/N: Sixth chappie up. I apologize for the long lost update of the other senru fics and the Saiyuki fic…er…I just need some time to think what to do with it. So I'll just finish this first, 'cause I can't loose the inspiration of writing this fic…please don't forget to review and thanks to those who read and review especially to my buddies the xXx01 team [team ba yon?] um…something like that, hope you have time to review 3 of my senru [s] including this one I'm typing…. ^___________^;; So I won't hold you anymore you can read the sixth chapter and do review. Thanx!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, Takehiko Inoue does…I'm just an author typing my own fanfics borrowing the characters…^_______^;;

Summary of Chapter Six: Sendoh's Birthday came and still Rukawa was not in sight. He decided to give him a visit on his birthday after two days of not seeing his beloved. When he arrived, things got out of hand. Find out what happens.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Never too Late

By: KaedeRukawa_kill

Chapter Six-Apologies

~~~~~~~~~~~

**start**

--Sendoh's POV--

_Tomorrow's the day I've waited for,_

_A time for lovers and my own birthday._

_Yet something seems to be wrong somehow,_

_And I can't tell what could it be._

_I was sorry for yesterday,_

_I never meant to be that late._

_But I was caught off-guard,_

_By my own bestfriend and teammate._

_He kissed me at the park,_

_And I don't know what to do._

_Now I've gone totally confused,_

_Of how to control such feelings for both of you._

True, Koshino Hiroaki, my ever so loyal childhood bestfriend with the same gender as mine is in love with me. Proof to it was the kiss…not that I care too much, its just that…I've gone totally puzzled.

Deciding I should fetch Kaede for our one-on-one session to be able to make-up and apologize my absence yesterday. I went to Shohoku High basketball court and was greeted by many familiar and friendly faces. However I didn't saw Rukawa anywhere.

"Eh, nice to see you Sendoh, visiting us?" The team captain of Shohoku asked. [A/N: For your information, the team captain is still Gori…I mean Akagi…^_______^;;]

"If you're looking for the kitsune he's not here probably sullen," Sakuragi, my arch nemesis and love opponent interrupted. [A/N: If I'm not mistaken sullen is kind of depressed and you know lonely, if ever I'm wrong kindly tell me…thanx ^__^]

"Yeah, I was looking for him because I was unable to come or should I say I was late for our one-on-one session yesterday," I replied feeling their curiosity, and smiling sheepishly.

"I believe his absent without a great basis this time," Kogure replied.

"Nani?" I asked, not understanding what he means.

"Um, Rukawa-kun always leaves a message for the basketball team every time he's unable to come either to me or Ayako-san," Haruko replied.

"Right, Rukawa was always the silent type but I never saw him act this way. I don't get it, he seemed practically fine to me yesterday," Ayako added.

"Ah okay, thanks for the great help, I better leave then, ja," I said.

I guess I'll wait for him at the park court, who knows he might show up.

_/Rukawa was always the silent type but I never saw him this way…/_

As I went to Shohoku High hearing those statements from his teammates gave me a new realization that Kaede was also important to the team and how much he tried to push them away, he just can't help but love his teammates and vice versa.

Hours did pass and he never did come, I was just hoping he would show up. I was earlier than him, and that was one sign there must be something wrong. Since our very first one-on-one session never before did I arrive earlier than my Kaede. Despite sometimes I arrive five minutes before our game, he's already here. He was always early and punctual, always present…but not this time.

~~Next Day~~  
  


Today have been my very awaited birthday, yet it seems something is missing…my one and only love Kaede. Trying my luck again I waited for my Kaede at the park for about thirty minutes. Yet it seems he's avoiding me. [A/N: They have no classes, like us…]

I better visit him at his house so I pulled out the spare keys he gave me and went to the direction leading to his house.

--Rukawa's POV--

_Today's the birthday of my only love,_

_A day where streets will soon be full._

_Like my own special birthday,_

_Events humans like us give importance._

_Yet I don't want to leave my house,_

_The only thing that protects me._

_Blocks me from the truth outside,_

_The pain and suffering of every being._

_The thing I am currently undergoing,_

_Love would have saved me now._

_What I saw is already enough to send me here,_

_And let me suffer 'til I end this irrelevant life._

It's been a day since I locked myself here in my room. A day away from the reality outside of me, away from all the things I truly loved including basketball. My tears are now dry since I cried all day and poured all the pain, today was a significant day however I don't care anymore. Here in my room, I would not see how each and everyone walked along with their loved one while me…alone, forgotten and depressed.

I ate nothing, except super light biscuits that could not sustain any of my actions and just drank wine, which I found, at the kitchen. It's not worth living if everything was just taken away from you, like me, my parents, Akira. I was once happy with basketball, it gave me a new life, pain and joy but now it seems I can't take it anymore. I want to be free of all the luggage; I once believed in, once trusted and once loved.

Bottles scattered around my room, smashed to smithereens like the glasses. I heard the door click and a shadow I could not notice entered.

_What the someone's here?_

"Ka-RUKAWA!!!" I heard the man say.

I sipped some more wine before my mind finally registered that the man was none other than my beloved Akira.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

He pulled the bottle away from me, he looked hurt but I shook my head a couple of times. He doesn't care about me!!! He DOESN'T! He isn't worried…it's just my imagination.

"Stop drinking!" He ordered as he tried to pull the bottle away from me again.

"WHAT DO YOU CARE?"

Then he slapped me right in the face as I lost my grip of the bottle and it shattered to pieces staining my carpet with wine.

"I DO CARE CAUSE I'M YOUR FRIEND!!!" He replied losing his own temper.

"HOW CAN YOU CALL YOURSELF A FRIEND WHEN…WHEN…" I added, breaking into tears again.

"When? Yesterday?" He asked this time lightly as he saw me cry.

"I WAITED…WAITED…" I replied unable to continue.

"I'm sorry about that I lost track…" He tried say.

"LOST TRACK OF TIME? ARE YOU SURE? THEN WHAT WERE YOU TWO…KOSHINO AND YOU DOING THERE AT THE PARK COURT…KISSING WEREN'T YOU? I WAS STILL THERE YOU BASTARD!!! I SAW EVERYTHING…HEARD THINGS LIKE _HIRO-KUN_ AND _AKIRA…THANKS REALLY_…BLAH BLAH BLAH!!!" I shouted breathing unevenly as tears ran across my face again.

Silence ensues.

"Ru…no Kaede…" He tried to say after the long silence.

"WHO GAVE YOU RIGHT TO CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME?" I interrupted.

"Listen to me first…I didn't do that on purpose. I swear I never did, I didn't know you were still there…" he explained.

"THEN WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID IT TOOK SO LONG?"

"I was totally surprised to react…Rukawa I'm sorry please forgive me…" He said giving me a sincere smile.

He walked closer to me and hugged me, liked he never wanted to let go and I felt what I had longed for…loved and that was all I needed.

I heaved a sigh and said, "Are you really really…"

"…sorry? Yeah, I am, pretty please…"

"Um…what can I do? I guess its okay…"

"Thanks Rukawa really!!! By the way can you just call me Akira and can I call you Kaede?" He asked suddenly.

"Err…okay, Akira," I replied with a smile.

Then I was totally surprised when he actually carried me towards the bed. [A/N: No hentai thoughts, this is a PG-13 just because of the language not because they'll do something like *blush* ^___^;;] He went outside the room and I just waited.

After some minutes, he reentered my room with some cleaning tools and a first aid kit. He soon started to nurse my wounds.

"You shouldn't have hurt yourself, Kaede," he said worriedly.

"Gomen, I was really angry back then…" I replied.

"It wasn't your fault, I don't blame you," he said.

"Itai…" I hissed as he cleaned one of the wounds.

"This ones kind of deep than the others, that's why it hurts," he said.

I just nodded.

After cleaning my wounds, Akira cleaned my room willingly, removing the shattered and dangerous pieces of glasses, mirrors and some bottles.

"Gomen, Akira for doing this," I said shyly.

"Its okay, you should rest for awhile," he replied, continuing what he was doing.

After he cleaned and trashed the dirt from my room. I decided to greet him already.

"By the way, inside the drawer, open you gift there, otanjoobi omedetto gozaimasu Akira!" I said.

I watched him open the drawer and remove the gift.

"Kaede, you shouldn't have bought this," he said.

It was the one, Akira wanted when they visited a store. It was a simple yet elegant silver necklace for men [A/N: You might think Sendoh's girly or I mean totally gay…of course not ^__^]. There were some codes embellished at the necklace. [A/N: Its Rukawa Kaede and Sendoh Akira]

"Do you like it?"

"Who wouldn't? Thanks very much Kaede," he replied and wore the necklace.

"Today's your birthday, can we eat out?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll wait while you dress up," he said.

I went inside the restroom and started changing into some new fresh clothes feeling better.

"Its my treat so lets go?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"We should use the car," I said.

"Why?"

"There's a wonderful dining place I want to show you.  A little too far if we walked it," I replied.

"Ah okay"

And we exited my house, making sure the house was securely locked, I got the car keys and I drove towards the restaurant I loved and somehow knew Akira would too.

A/N: Finish at last…this should have become a bit longer however deciding I exceeded my usual writing up to this. I cut the story so for chapter seven lets see Sendoh's birthday celebration and when Koshino and Sakuragi finds out that their first plan has not succeed, Sakuragi's plan gets a little too far than expected. Find out soon so don't forget to review.

Thanks to my good buddies aki7, lethal_virus04/fuji04, washu, zhao, saka, stuuupid_gurl, eggnog, doggie, a. pikachu, close [?], chi, dimantrien…the xXx01 pipol and the others who reviewed… Thanks a bunch guys…^_____^;;


	7. Beneath the Moonlight

Pairing: Mainly SenRu, Slightly RuHana/HanaRu and SenKosh

Summary: Sendoh Akira has feelings for the Shohoku ace, Rukawa Kaede. He too feels the same way but how about Sakuragi and Koshino? A certain plan gets in the way. Is it ever too late to say 'I love you'?

A/N: Seventh chappie, yeah call me lazy for being so late in making this one; I kind of have lots of things to be done this vacation, I don't know why. Yet here goes nothing, I've been updating three on-going one at a time, two senru/s and one Sanzo/Hakkai. Yeah I'm getting a little out of hand don't you think, but I do hope people review and tell me what they think, my brain already hurts thinking what to do next. Suggest some, ne? 'Cause it's the least thing I could get from people, not that you are truly obliged, I just want to know if I'm becoming lousy or am I getting the hang of myself. Enough of this, thanks to those who review my fics…I truly [repeat TRULY] appreciate them, they give me encouragement to continue my fic…

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, Takehiko Inoue does…

Summary of Chapter Seven: Valentines day has finally arrived and as the moon peaks above something happens as Sendoh Akira and Rukawa Kaede eat their dinner and a new realization hit Sakuragi Hanamichi, the incontrovertible fact.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Never too Late

By: KaedeRukawa_kill

Chapter Seven-Beneath the Moonlight

~~~~~~~~~~~

**start**

--Sendoh's POV--

_The problem's finally gone,_

_Passed and troubles are finally done._

_Wishes might come true this day,_

_Since it started all and may._

_Every single thing I have my faith,_

_Possible or not it may seem to you._

_It helps me wash out the pain,_

_And start my life a new._

_Days can pass and I'll survive,_

_For what awaits me will come to be._

_Good or bad whatever it maybe,_

_If you're here things will turn mild and fair._

The trip towards the restaurant was farther than I expected. We entered an unfamiliar terrain (to me) which was covered with newly bloomed plants since winter just passed.

"Ei, Akira do you like the place?" Kaede asked parking the car.

I nodded in response as we got off the car.

Reading the menu, we ordered our food as Kaede pulled me towards port beside the lake.

"This is my favorite spot here," he said.

"The place is really nice and relaxing to the mind," I answered back.

The sun slowly disappeared with elegance, illuminating the lake in light beautiful colors as the moon came to view minutes later with the same peaceful atmosphere lightening the place in a peculiar shade.

"Sugoi," I said amusedly.

He just smiled at me. [A/N: In Rukawa's POV he just loves watching Akira in a pleased state and now back to Sendoh's POV…]

How I sometimes wish courage would find its way, to end my suffering and maybe his too.

"Akira…I always wanted to thank you…for everything," he said barely audible and I sensed he was dead serious.

"You don't have to, when we first met in the practice game at our school, you were cold and unapproachable but somehow you were able to open up for me, treat me distinctive from other people," I replied staring up above to the vast galaxy, the twinkling stars that encouraged me to move on.

"And since then I realize that I…," I tried to say but my words were cut short since the food was served.

_…that I love you…_

Nice timing, I was ready to confess, if only they didn't interrupt my concentration. Now what? I'm back to point zero…and nothing has been accomplished.

The meal was thoroughly sumptuous, then a thought popped in my head, how could I deserve Kaede when he was always hurt because of my dim-witted, brainless, dull…acts and plans to impress him.

"Kaede, gomen ne…" I suddenly blurted out.

"Nan da tou?" He asked.

"I always hurt you and yet…," my voice was terribly shaking.

He place one of his pale, soft and delicate fingers [A/N: That's what you call exaggeration but what can I do, that's in love for them…^o^;;] on my lips, touching it, cutting me from what I was about to say and silencing me from whatever humiliation I was about to confess.

--Sakuragi's POV--

_My heart broke when I saw your cry,_

_Tears of pain and rejection cascading down your lovely face._

_Like death claimed you during that certain time,_

_Yet it's for the better of our lives._

_Don't you see he's not the one,_

_He always seems to be away._

_Only there when you two play,_

_Unless you go out and I don't know._

_I'm right here by your side,_

_Even if the sun won't rise._

_Forever listening to your melodious sound,_

_As the moon hides beneath the clouds._

…'til eternity…forever…

As the streetlights beam the way, I walked between the busy streets heading to my Kaede's house to cheer and ask the raven-boy out.

However when I reached the place, the gate was securely locked and all the light were turn off inside, like the owner went somewhere out. And soon I spotted Kaede's car missing at the spot he'd always parked. [A/N: Our dear Hana-kun spies on Kae-chan since I don't know when…]

Could it be?

Cause bringing the car means…[A/N: tsk…tsk…trouble…]

*Beep* *Beep*

"Oi, Sakuragi! Have you seen Akira?"

"Er…hi Kosh! Nope haven't seen him lately, how 'bout Kaede, did you saw him?" I asked.

"No sign of him either," he replied.

"I'm having an hunch…a bad one," I said.

"Hop in, and explain," he answered.

I dictated to him the location, and as I expected Kaede's car was parked at his favorite restaurant.

I should've known earlier.

Pulling Koshino towards the bushes (the place I hid when I was spying on my precious Kaede) near the port and caught sight of him with Sendoh.

Wait a minute, Sendoh Akira?

How could they…?

"What the hell are they doing here…together?"

As the moon shimmered near them, it seems like time stopped as slowly they came closer to each other. Hugging like there's no tomorrow and soon kissing beneath the moonlight and under its strong and powerful gaze, their witness for who knows how long…

IIE!!!

CHIGAU!!!

How could this be?

And a new realization hit me; the plan backfired at the very last minute before reaching our success.

Is their love that strong?

Strong enough to break the barriers, am I/Koshino that defenseless?

Bullshit.

These are all lies.

A/N: Yippie! Done…and finally holy week's coming near so is my vacation trip…but at least I'm through with this I hope you like it and don't forget to review.

Youhei: When am I comin' out?

Kae [shortcut to KaedeRukawa_kill]: I don't know maybe the next chapter?

Youhei: Yippie!!! I can see by beloved…

Kae: *ties Youhei* Do you want them to know are little secret?

Youhei: *turns chibi and shakes his head* ['cause his tied up]

Kae: Good…

Sendoh: Kae…you're so meeeeeaaaaaan…

Kae: What did I do? *looks innocent with puppy dog eyes*

Rukawa: You cut his POV short..do'aho

Kae: Who are you calling do'aho…you…you…

Sendoh: Hey…don't speak to my Kaede like that…

Rukawa: *blushes*

Kae: Hmph…I might kill one of you in this fic because your abusing my kindness [*joke* I won't kill anyone]

Sendoh and Rukawa: *hugs each other* NoOoOoO!!!

Kae: Bwahahaha…!!!

Abu: *bonk*

Kae: Hey! How'd you get here?

Abu: Revenge for chasing me with you racket…*holds his keyboard firmly*

Kae: NoOoOoO…Akira…Kaede…save me!

Sendoh and Rukawa: NO!

Kae: I won't kill any of you…promise…

Sendoh and Rukawa: NO!

Abu: *steps closer*

Kae: *runs* Bye guys see you on the next chapter Youhei might appear there, I'm still not sure…I'm still thinking…*runs faster*


	8. Back to Normal?

Pairing: Mainly SenRu, Slightly RuHana/HanaRu and SenKosh

Summary: Sendoh Akira has feelings for the Shohoku ace, Rukawa Kaede. He too feels the same way but how about Sakuragi and Koshino? A certain plan gets in the way. Is it ever too late to say 'I love you'?

A/N: Yuppie, eight chappie, actually this should have been posted ages ago however as for my stupidity I accidentally deleted this chapter. Luckily, I had a not so complete extra which would do…Youhei finally enters the story. I know a hundred of hints has been sent to Sendoh and Rukawa and yet they would not confess. They are kind of too slow, well who could blame them, they don't want to be rejected. I don't know what to say I just hope you like this chapter and please do review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, Takehiko Inoue does…

Summary of Chapter Eight: After act I, the jealousy plan to separate Sendoh and Rukawa, it seems like Sakuragi lost his mind and planned another something for them which is more dangerous. Yet the two were just getting near to the goal. What is Youhei's role?

~~~~~~~~~~~

Never too Late

By: KaedeRukawa_kill

Chapter Eight-Back to Normal?

~~~~~~~~~~~

**start**

--Rukawa's POV--

_Stars twinkling nicely above us,_

_Smiling and encouraging our beating hearts._

_Watching closely to what events,_

_Like the firecrackers that came and disappeared._

_A warm feeling in me surged,_

_Abandoning the once emotionless heart._

_Leaving me in quite surprise,_

_Breaking strong barriers within my mind._

_Yet I do not feel my hesitation,_

_It seems so wrong but feels too right._

_And here in the silence of the night,_

_I only rely on the love that gave me new life._

Finally breaking apart flushed like the very first time. I heard the rustling of the wind against the nearby bushes and believe he felt it too as we tried to see what came through.

…a flash of red = do'aho

Wait…shimata!

"Come out, do'aho"

Yep, it was Sakuragi Hanamichi alright who stood immediately after hearing my call, smiling sheepishly at me.

"Er…hi Akira," the figure spoke.

Fuck!

Nice day, Kaede. The figure was none other than Koshino Hiroaki, Akira's ever so loyal bestfriend. Yep, another challenge for me.

Arggh…

"Excuse me, I'm paying the bill," I said with my famous monotonous voice, I used to people and stormed away.

"Hey…wait for me Kaede," Akira called after his mind finally registered the other two's presence.

Heading to the cashier, I handed them my credit card and left the restaurant immediately heading to my house with Akira.

Said he wasn't busy and would like to come along. So I lead him to my living room and we started to talk about stuff that never thought I'd be able to express maybe except to Akira.

~~~~

I woke up the next day breathing the scent of Akira as the sun slowly illuminated the room. [A/N: Ok to my friends, anyone who knows me by name or whatever nothing BAD happened between them during the night. This is a PG-13 and I'll maintain that 'til the end.]

Hey, how'd Akira…?

I looked around, and blushed instantly, it seems I fell asleep on Akira's lap without noticing. The fact is he's hugging me tightly like I'd wear off soon. [A/N: waaaaaaaah! Kawaii!!! Picture, picture, picture perfect!!! *drool*]

I gave a small smile and freed myself from Akira's tight grasp carefully not wanting to wake up my precious angel who was sleeping soundly.

…kirei…

As soon as I was done taking a bath I cooked breakfast and prepared the dining table making sure everything was set perfectly.

I crept towards Akira and started to wake him up. [A/N: Like this "ne, Akira wake up…" *poke* "Akira?" *poke* Mwahaha…interesting *joke* back to the story.]

"Akira…ne Akira? Ohayo…"

Almost about to give up, a pair of dark blue eyes opened, making me catch my breath and ran out of oxygen at the beauty in front of me.

"Eto…I kinda fell asleep in your lap and…woke up…um…you were hugging me tightly and…er…" I tried to explain everything.

Now we were blushing furiously at the events at hand. So I just took his hand and pulled him to our prepared meal courtesy of my cooking.

--Koshino's POV—

_As the sun came into view,_

_Lighting up the world for a new day._

_Somewhat like the moon that peaks late at night,_

_With beauty only seen when dark._

_Wind blowing through my face,_

_Gentle all around my soul._

_Wave playing near the land,_

_Pushing troubles miles away._

_And when rain pours down the earth,_

_With matching thunder to scare some away._

_Such elements that affect a human's heart,_

_Spreading peace and warmth._

There's no place like home, where I could stay here all day and conceal myself. Lock my feelings far away.

Should I give up?

That's making Rukawa win too easily, setting my heart, body and soul away.

*Ding dong*

Sitting up from my bed, I went to open my front gate to spot a redhead standing at the edge.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice greeting, just came to visit you, Kosh," came the jolly response.

"Come in," I said, stepping aside and letting him enter.

Living him in the living room, I went to make some light sandwich and a juice perhaps.

"So, what is this all about?" I asked, handing him the food.

"I have another plan," he said his voice turning dead serious.

I suppressed a laugh and replied, "don't be so serious, it doesn't suit you."

~~~~

"No," I replied.

"Its not as if…"

"I said no, don't you see how obsessed you became…your plan's crazy. Someone might get involved we can't stake that," I argued.

"Demo…"

"No!"

"Fine then so be it, but if ever you change your mind just tell me. I need all the help I could get. Just don't tell them or you'll be the one in trouble," he threatened.

"Are you threatening me Sakuragi?"

"Call it whatever you want."

"You may leave my apartment now and I'm not changing my mind," I said.

Pushing him outside, I slammed the door right on his face.

What a jerk…

A sore loser…

I have my dignity, even though I love Akira, I can never commit such a sin. I may have become that desperate but not to the same extent as him.

Does he really love Rukawa?

I've got to warn them somehow without being noticed. Enemy or not, I can never take such a risk.

Sakuragi's just being unfair to himself, Rukawa and Sendoh but maybe I myself was selfish like he himself but I guess I was able to overcome it while he…

Looking out the window I saw a figure standing there with worried eyes.

Must be somebody else.

I trailed off, he seems to be familiar, I could suspect from the way his eyes look at every track Sakuragi came from.

Wait, isn't he Youhei Mito?

A friend of Sakuragi, not just a normal worried friend but his very own bestfriend.

Before he could even get too far I opened the front door.

"Hey…Youhei!!!" I shouted out.

He turned around and…

A/N:

Kae: Here's some hints on what will happen in the next chapter and maybe until the very last.

Youhei: That's it I turn around and poof the chapter's done?

Kae: Well people will be waiting for you in the next chapter with Koshino. Hm?

Sendoh: Koshino/Youhei…really?

Koshino: Baka, what are you thinking of perverted things?

Sendoh: Well maybe a little but…Kaede's the best one of all ofcourse…he has a perfect…[and he continued babbling]

Rukawa: *blushing* Enough Akira…

Kae: Back to what we were trying to say…Koshino…

Koshino: *interrupts* Why do I have to save your ass?

Kae: Because…

Aki7: You know the plan?

Kae: that's one…

Lethal_virus a.k.a. Abu_maktoots: you're a good boy?

Kae: Maybe a little…

Aki7: tough?

Kae: maybe…

Youhei: Er…don't you notice anything? *shakes Kae*

Kae: Huh? *looks around* Hey, how'd you get here? *points at Aki7 and abu_maktoots*

Rukawa: Finally she notices…lol…

Aki7: just came by to visit you pal…

Kae: Did you come here to kill me?

Abu_maktoots: Nah…

Kae: goodie…

Washu a.k.a. banal: Kaeeeee…Akiiii…abuuuu…?

Kae: If your wondering how'd I know them, they're my buddies…try to introduce more soon… you could read other senru's in XxX01…there's a senru there…


	9. Sacrifice

Pairing: Mainly SenRu, Slightly RuHana/HanaRu and SenKosh

Summary: Sendoh Akira has feelings for the Shohoku ace, Rukawa Kaede. He too feels the same way but how about Sakuragi and Koshino? A certain plan gets in the way. Is it ever too late to say 'I love you'?

A/N: Approximately after this will have only five chapters left. Yup, I guess I'll forward things; the next chapter will be a week after peace and solitude. More spoilers below…chapter nine, well I was wondering if Youhei should die…or even Rukawa…but I can't risk that. Because Sendoh will surely kill me if I touch Rukawa, like kill him and I can't do that…Sorry if the senru part here is quite short since this is really for Youhei and something about Koshino and Sendoh just find out. Well here goes chapter nine; I hope you don't forget to review…Thanks! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, Takehiko Inoue does…

Summary of Chapter Nine: Youhei and Koshino talked about Sakuragi's plan. Sendoh comes across Koshino late at night during his way to his own house. What will talk about? Something about Rukawa and Koshino and Sendoh's relationship…

~~~~~~~~~~~

Never too Late

By: KaedeRukawa_kill

Chapter Nine-Sacrifice

~~~~~~~~~~~

**start**

--Youhei's POV--

_Silently I crept to see,_

_What you're up to suddenly._

_As the door opened up,_

_A boy was seen while the fun went out._

_You were smiling sheepishly,_

_Across your face an evil glint._

_Surely danger would come our way,_

_That one sign covered the empty space._

_Minutes later you charged out that house,_

_Looking angry and pissed for now._

_Following close I need to find,_

_To stop all foolishness left behind._

"Hey…Youhei!" I heard someone call me from the house [or apartment] Sakuragi came from.

"Yes, do I know you?" I answered as I went near him.

"I'm Koshino Hiroaki, member of Ryonan. I heard you from your bestfriend, Sakuragi," the guy said.

He invited me inside his house to talk about something he said was VERY important.

"So?" I asked.

"Your bestfriend is insane, Sendoh and Rukawa are terribly in danger, one of them can die," Koshino replied.

Sendoh and Rukawa?

"Why?"

Sakuragi loves Rukawa?

"I know this is weird but I need your help, Youhei!"

I'm nothing.

"Why?"

Sakuragi likes Rukawa not me!

"Because I can't let him kill Sendoh…" He replied.

You, Koshino love Sendoh?

"Rukawa is his happiness, I know I can never fill the space Rukawa has in Sendoh's heart. Sakuragi can find himself in danger. He has to open his eyes and see the truth…"

Lives…

"Alright, tell me everything you know!" I finally decided coming to my senses.

Somebody's in danger.

"It all started the day we bumped…" [A/N: refer to chapter 3] he started.

Death…

~~~~

"Sendoh and Rukawa?"

He nodded.

Rukawa, the so-called ice prince was in love with his basketball archenemy Sendoh Akira and vice versa.

"Then why are you telling this to me?" I asked since he said he liked Sendoh.

That means he has all the advantage and grudge against Rukawa and vice versa to Sakuragi and Sendoh.

"Cause I don't want anyone to get hurt physically lest die," he replied.

"…and I'm finally letting go…" he added.

Sacrifice…

--Sendoh's POV--

_As the morning light woke me up,_

_And I slowly opened my eyes._

_Blue eyes met my own,_

_And breathing suddenly stopped._

_The fragrance of your body,_

_Filling all of my senses._

_The sweetness of your voice,_

_Ringing music in my ears._

_But as you smile towards me,_

_I finally breathe the fresh air._

_You pulled me to some part of the house,_

_And ate some food you cooked._

A wonderful day to start with, to see such beauty so early.

"Thanks for cooking, Kaede!"

"No problem, Akira," he replied.

"I think I should go home already," I said.

"Oh, okay," he replied.

"One-on-one tomorrow?" I asked before leaving.

"Sure, same place and same time," he replied.

I snatched a kiss before stepping outside and heading to my own house.

"Thanks for everything. See you tomorrow!" Kaede called.

As the sun slowly vanished from the sky and darkness slowly scattered into the morning sky, I trudged towards my house. Walking silently from the Shohoku border until my own.

"Hey Akira!"

"Hiro-kun?"

Suddenly I felt nervous being around my bestfriend. Sometimes I wish I never knew his feelings for me 'cause it was once better being friends the way we were before.

"Akira, can you tell me the truth?" He asked.

"Err…truth?"

I'm in trouble, big time!

"You like, no, love Rukawa don't you?"

Oh no, what…

Nervousness filled the air, as the question floated through my mind.

"Onegai, tell me."

I heaved a sigh before replying, "yes!"

"So ka, it is true. At least I heard from you…"

What happened?

"But how about…"

"…me? I'm okay now, 'cause I know you're in good hands," he interrupted.

"I'm sorry Hiro-kun…its just that I fell for him 'cause we were bestfriends," I tried to explain.

"Don't worry about me, Akira, worry about yourself and Rukawa 'cause your in terrible danger," he replied.

Danger?

"I'm okay…but are you sure…" I said.

"Akira…I'm fine 'cause finally after all my mistakes I've realized and now…now I'm letting you go…setting you free…" he said shedding some tears.

Freedom?

"Hontou ni?"

"Hai…gomen ne for always interfering…"

"Arigato Hiro-kun! Arigato, for understanding," I said.

Finally I reached my own house and said farewell to my bestfriend who finally found peace in me.

"Kaede…when will we ever be together…"

…soon…

A/N: Okay, here's my spoiler for the next chapter…after one week of peace and solitude, remember Sakuragi threatened Koshino during the eight chapter. Koshino finds himself in deep trouble will he die already? Or will someone come in his way…see Sakuragi's thoughts too…

So chapter nine is dedicated really for Youhei [Youhei: Hontou ni? *big watery puppy dog eyes* Kae: Hai, hai…] Because he was really good backstage…Koshino is really not that bad you know, his not really evil and all, 'cause he wouldn't risk his own life just to save sensen and ruru if he's bad…He's also setting Sendoh free…Don't forget to review, I'm getting sleepy myself…ja

_10:54 pm_

_Philippines time_

_KaedeRukawa_kill_


	10. In Trouble

Pairing: Mainly SenRu, Slightly RuHana/HanaRu and SenKosh

Summary: Sendoh Akira has feelings for the Shohoku ace, Rukawa Kaede. He too feels the same way but how about Sakuragi and Koshino? A certain plan gets in the way. Is it ever too late to say 'I love you'?

A/N: Finally I was able to finish chapter ten. After making some angst one-shots I've got the perfect idea for this so I typed it already…and the other upcoming senru multi-chaptered is still untitled so I can't post it yet…sorry I'm still thinking of a perfect one. Well I won't hold you back any longer…here's chapter ten after such a long period of not uploading this chapter… 

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, Takehiko Inoue does…

Summary of Chapter Ten: Sakuragi's thoughts for his desired plan, secrets revealed and so is the plan. Koshino watching ever so closely for the safety of Sendoh and Rukawa didn't know he was the very first target and he founds himself in trouble. And Koshino's thoughts about the truth and Youhei's…find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Never too Late

By: KaedeRukawa_kill

Chapter Ten-In Trouble

~~~~~~~~~~~

**start**

--Sakuragi's POV--

_It's been a week,_

_Since peace was spread._

_Silence surrounding the empty space,_

_Solitude walking round every corner._

_But thoughts were scattered everywhere,_

_Confusion and anger filling my mind._

_Nobody is listening,_

_Leaving me behind the crowd._

_I was bleeding badly,_

_But still no one came to help._

_Left alone and hurt,_

_You were first to see._

Looking around, I opened the small wooden box I've been keeping under a secret door under the ground together with other object of much importance to me.

It's been awhile since I took off this gun, my dad's very own. Nobody really knew him much except for my mother and of course me.

My dad was a great guy, everything you can ever ask for. He had this gun when he avenged my mother's death, stupid crazy people. Now both of them are long gone, my mom was murdered and my dad never took it nicely. Hated the mere fact that he lost his wife and then lost his insanity murdering the killers and soon even himself. Forgetting the fact that he had a son.

Shaking all the bad thoughts away and the good old memories, I started searching for some bullets; I took three for the assassination of my greatest rival in basketball and even in my love life. And maybe for those who gets in my way.

Since before I've been dreaming of a mysterious man with black hair but never showed his face, and a tall height too yet smaller than me but recently the dreams were filled with faces of my bestfriend, Youhei Mito. Could it be that I made a mistake? No, never…surely Rukawa was the one I've fall for, destined for me.

The perfect time has come…I believe I'm sorry for you, Koshino. You betrayed the only person that could help you with your problems. You told him. You warned Sendoh Akira.

Closing the secret door and securely hiding any tracks, I slipped the bullets ready to shoot any minute now.

Taking my car keys, my lips curved into a successful smile.

Another of your stupid one-on-one and get along games, of course I'll see you too Koshino. Watching so very closely for any signs of danger, me. Lets set a little trap for you.

Humming softly I drove towards the park, where I first felt my heart broke with longing and jealousy at you closeness. But today everything will change. [A/N: Haay…if only you knew…life would be a lot more easier and better…pity…^o^]

Parking far to be unnoticed, I went down and walked ever so slowly. Nothing can ever escape me; I'm not in a hurry. Time will only count for your end.

Three…

Two…

One…

Here I go…you can run but you can never hide!

--Koshino's POV--

_Eyeing each single corner,_

_Hiding to be unnoticed._

_I watched ever so closely,_

_Two people whose lives are in grave danger._

_Unknowingly they laughed heartily,_

_Concealed to the public eyes._

_And emotionless to what comes in their way,_

_Still waiting patiently all together._

_A week has passed,_

_And nothing happened._

_But you can never know,_

_What destiny awaits our lives._

Silently I looked closely for anything mysterious, something unfit in such a perfect picture or rather someone who will break them apart.

Sakuragi, I pity your selfish acts. Yet I want to slap you right in the face, how stupid you are. Love is in front of you yet you kept ignoring it, pushing it away.

You never knew the truth between the words I've heard from him. You don't know how much pain he experiences because of your unlawful acts.

You don't even know how blind you are to see that Rukawa was never meant for you or you for him. And Rukawa knew that, while you kept walking blindly.

I thought you've felt lots of experience with love and how to deal with it but why. Why are you acting in this way?

You lost your pride, you lost yourself and you might even lose the one you truly love. Rukawa was just a hole, and you don't know how much people you've come to hurt. Sendoh and even me.

Wake up!

Learn from the mistakes you committed but then again how? When your mind, heart and soul are closed of the truth, never believing what is now right in front of you. Searching for what you can never find, never contented on what's with you.

I treasure everything and that makes all the difference between you and me. And that's why I learned to let go, and will learn again to love even if it will take me years to forget the truth I've felt for Sendoh Akira.

I envy you because you have Youhei, it's just that you don't see him the way other people see you both. You see him as your bestfriend and that's that.

Your only making things worst than it ever was. How about Youhei?

"Koshino," I heard a familiar low voice.

Oh shit! He's here.

Why me?

"Sakuragi," I replied turning back.

He smirked, stepping out of the shadows he was hiding on.

"Looking for me aren't you," He stated rather than asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked calmly.

"Haven't you figured Koshino?" He asked.

I looked at him straight in the eyes never faltering.

He whispered in my ear, "I'm here for you."

Sweat trickled down my forehead as I stepped back, far from him.

He smiled and said, "betrayer! You can run but you can never hide!"

"Sakuragi, you're insane. Why won't you let go? Rukawa doesn't love you and he will never will because you were never meant to be," I stated calmly despite the fast beating of my heart and my mind panicking continuously.

But never will I give in.

"Shut up, Koshino. You're just making your life shorter," he said coldly.

"To hell with you," I said.

"Just one shot and you'll be gone forever," Sakuragi said.

I hope I'm doing the right thing.

"How could you betray me when I'm the only person who could help you?" he asked, gun now raised directly in my forehead.

"Because despite the pain and sorrow I feel, I learned to overcome it and let Sendoh Akira go. To see him happy, will and always will be my happiness," I said.

He laughed and replied, "touching but I would never believe such a story."

"Funny for you, then why won't you ask Youhei, your bestfriend. You don't even care about him," I stated.

And I knew I got him there when I saw his brows twitch into an annoyed state.

"Shut up, I had enough of you," Sakuragi said, readying himself to pull the trigger.

I closed my eyes to the world I've been leaving for years. There's no escaping now.

"Chotto matte, what are you doing here. Stop that!" I heard a familiar voice.

I heard Sakuragi laughing and said, "and he falls for my trap."

^BaNg^

And I felt like the world would disappear as I felt an agonizing pain.

~T.b.C.

A/N: How do you like it? Do hope you review the tenth chapter. The finale is soon to come. People of the world do you like Koshino or Youhei to die? Both, none, just Koshino, just Youhei. Review and tell me it will be directly sent to my email account. Sankyuu…ja

Next Chapter: The mysterious voice is revealed, three gun shots are heard. Is Koshino gonna die? Find out on Chapter Eleven: Trapped… 


	11. Trapped

Pairing: Mainly SenRu, Slightly RuHana/HanaRu and SenKosh

Summary: Sendoh Akira has feelings for the Shohoku ace, Rukawa Kaede. He too feels the same way but how about Sakuragi and Koshino? A certain plan gets in the way. Is it ever too late to say 'I love you'?

A/N: Yes! I'm nearly finished not that I want to finish it immediately its just that…well classes are nearing and I won't find time to go online and all so I'm gonna finish this…somehow I can't tell the exact chapters remaining…well for those who want Sakuragi to suffer, I feel pity for him so I'm making this a Hana/Youhei but still I can't tell if it will really end up that way…now I'm getting confused @_@…well never mind…

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, Takehiko Inoue does…

Summary of Chapter Eleven: Sendoh Akira falls for the trap Sakuragi set for him, will his end occur now when Rukawa plans to confess sooner or later? Or will we find Rukawa in trouble himself. Read and find out for yourself.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Never too Late

By: KaedeRukawa_kill

Chapter Eleven-Trapped

~~~~~~~~~~~

**start**

--Sendoh's POV--

_I waited for you,_

_As you went away._

_But something caught my eyes,_

_Shining dangerously high._

_I crept to peak,_

_What caught my heed._

_And behind the bushed I saw,_

_A shadow too familiar._

_I stood up from behind,_

_Couldn't help but speak up._

_Defend the helpless,_

_And apparently fall for the trap._

"Chotto Matte, what are you doing here? Stop that!" I voiced my thoughts even before I could stop myself from doing so.

I heard an evil laugh and familiar voice saying, "and he falls for my trap."

I felt him almost pull the trigger, I lunged myself to protect and defend the man, I noticed as my bestfriend.

^BaNg^

I heard a yelp of pain as my efforts were put in vain.

"K-koshino…" I called, voice breaking and eyes starting to well with tears.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you, Akira but don't worry about me its just in the shoulder. You should worry more about yourself," Koshino said.

"Koshino, its also your fault that Sendoh fell for my trap. Of course he'll come running to save you because you're his bestfriend," Sakuragi said.

"But then again I have three bullets so whatever you do, you can never protect him from me," Sakuragi added.

"Shut up!" Koshino said.

"One shot, two shots to go," Sakuragi stated, annoying the hell out of me.

I'm starting to lose my patience here…

"You," I said coldly, menacingly, angrily.

"You want to know? Simple your dear bestfriend crossed the line and warned you of what was to come," he said.

"So?"

"He wants me to fail…fail killing you," he replied.

Sweat trickled down my forehead.

"And take Kaede away from me…never," I said.

"But then again he was too weak to stop me," he said, laughing all the while.

"I should've know you were this desperate, shooting someone older than you, you're such an insane man," I mocked him.

Such an insensitive bastard. Doesn't even know how others feel about his actions.

Moron…idiot…damn him to hell!

"The games over Sendoh. Your time is up," he stated.

"And who are you to judge me?" I asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare. Now I will have Rukawa as my own," he replied.

"He isn't a thing, he can decide on his own and he decide way back. He saw right through you," I interrupted.

"Shut up! True as it may seem that he chose you over me but when you're gone to the next world, he'll just forget about you. And I'll be the one occupying his mind," he said.

"Dream on, Sakuragi," I said.

"You'll see, but then again how? When you're already dead," he said, laughing at his success.

I won't die now; I can't, not now when I'm able to come this close to Rukawa.

"Stop it, Sakuragi. Your just making things worst than it ever was," I heard Koshino speak.

"Don't even try interfering with my plans again Koshino. You're lucky its just your shoulder and not a direct hit," Sakuragi said.

Preparing his gun, he raised it. His new target locked, me.

I closed my eyes as he pulled the trigger.

^BaNg^

Eh? No pain?

^BaNg^

Another one…still no pain?

Am I dead?

Did I die fast that's why I never felt it?

I opened my eyes, and saw a figure all to familiar falling.

And my reflex told me to catch it/him/her.

--Rukawa's POV--

_It's been awhile since we come to play,_

_Laughed together and talk 'til the end of day._

_But pain was always in the way,_

_Cruel fate and a confession too late._

_Time has passed too fast,_

_Wasting every opportunity to last._

_But something seems so wrong today,_

_I hope it's not the thing I hate._

_Time is running out,_

_Better do it now before it screams loud._

_That everything is all over,_

_Every chance wasted all together._

Such a great game, one wine, one loss and a tie.

Funny how things turn out like this.

"Do you like some water?" I asked.

"If its ok," Sendoh replied with one of his breath-taking smiles.

"Sure, just wait here," I said.

Every time I'm with Sendoh, there is no need to tell lies, to act concealed. I can smile freely and act willingly.

I immediately bought two bottles of mineral water round the corner of the park court but when I returned nobody was there.

"Akira?"

Everything was left peacefully without notice, so I placed the bottles at the bleachers near our bags and went out to look for Sendoh.

"It's not good playing games, Akira," I said to no one in particular.

^BaNg^

I heard a gun shot, but it seems no one hardly noticed except me.

Worriedly I tried to track the gunshot hoping that Akira was safe and fine.

Minutes of silence soon passed and I arrived at the area where every movement near the park court was seen.

It wasn't too far but then again I was just trying to track movements but I got lost round the trees making it hard for me to find their destination. I peaked through a bush.

And saw Akira standing there between Sakuragi and a figure who seemed like Koshino, shot near the heart but luckily just in the shoulder.

Is this about me again?

I felt Sakuragi pull the trigger, his target Akira.

^BaNg^

No! Tears fell from my eyes.

I ran towards Akira but was too late. A body fell to the ground, grimacing in pain.

^BaNg^

But I never saw who it was because I was too busy protecting Sendoh from the clutches of Sakuragi to even look back.

I was shot, badly I can tell. Blood rushed out and I felt myself falling.

Falling to eternal darkness.

To my end.

"A-ak-kir-ra-a!"

I extended my hand trying to reach something high above, as I felt someone caught me before falling to the ground.

I tried hard not to fall asleep, not to close my eyes and to fight for my life.

These were the times I wanted to be awake.

I can't die now, I haven't told Akira how I feel, how much I want to thank him and all those he has done for me.

I felt my tears continuously falling, because I wanted to tell everything to him so badly. But the pain held me back.

And fighting it hurts so much, that I would have chosen death and slept, if only you weren't there for me. You gave me a reason to fight back and continue living.

And I felt myself coming back, my vision not blurry anymore and I saw Akira.

I reached out and he held my hand.

I felt hot tears falling from his eyes, and I tried to wipe it all away with my right hand. My left hand clutching the open wound, blood continuously falling.

I did my best to smile at Sendoh.

I looked at my side and saw the horror in Sakuragi's face. I looked for the one who saved Sendoh, wanting to thank him for his braveness but what I saw shocked me.

~T.b.C.

A/N: 

Kae: Let's here from Youhei…

Youhei: Kae! Are you trying to kill me? 

Kae: well…not really but then again I don't know 

Youhei: I'll strangle you…you…you 

Kae: *watery eyes* How can you? 

Youhei: Attack! *held out right hand* 

Kae: *raises her lance [sword stuff]* Really?

Youhei: *stops* maybe next time

Kae: Really? *runs*

Youhei: Help! *opens the door* Hey what are you doing here? *spots Ruru and Sensen*

Sendoh: Just visiting *smiles*

Kae: *keeps her lance* thank them for saving your life…

Youhei: Sankyuu….sankyuu….

Rukawa: Yeah…whatever…

Kae: Oh the next chapter…

Youhei: Sankyuu…sankyuu…

Kae: Shut up will you I'm speaking here…

Sendoh: *ties Youhei* this can help

Youhei: hmph-hmph [not again]

Kae: Arigato Sendoh…as a reward you'll find out on chapter twelve

Sendoh: waii…arigato *eyes sparkles and looks at Rukawa*

Kae: Do'aho…its not a lemon…

Sendoh: eh?

Kae: and there will be a Sakuragi vs. Sendoh stuff…and a little speech from our dear Rukawa

Sendoh: *pokes* Can I kiss Ruru?

Rukawa: *blush* ahou

Kae: depends but maybe on chapter 13 or 14…if I reach that far…

Sendoh: How about now?

Kae: No problem…

Rukawa: *blush*

Sendoh: *kisses Rukawa*

Kae: Well that's all for now…sorry for the long author's notes…don't forget to review…I better leave now, Sensen and Ruru might do something…*unties Youhei*

Youhei: Thanks *smiles seriously this time*

Kae: No problem, let's go, I think they'll be using my room for now…*pulls Youhei*

Youhei: Good luck *winks and closes the door*


	12. Death?

Pairing: Mainly SenRu, Slightly RuHana/HanaRu and SenKosh

Summary: Sendoh Akira has feelings for the Shohoku ace, Rukawa Kaede. He too feels the same way but how about Sakuragi and Koshino? A certain plan gets in the way. Is it ever too late to say 'I love you'?

A/N: I think the characters are starting to act a little OOC but who cares…well I'm still thinking if I'll make an epilogue, what do you think? Hope you can tell me…well I don't have anything to say anymore…so here goes chapter twelve…

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, Takehiko Inoue does…

Summary of Chapter Twelve: Will Sakuragi realize the truth at last? Will Youhei die? And what will happen between Sakuragi and Sendoh? Rukawa seems to be in trouble…Koshino escaping for the hospital…Read and find out...

~~~~~~~~~~~

Never too Late

By: KaedeRukawa_kill

Chapter Twelve-Death?

~~~~~~~~~~~

**start**

--Youhei's POV--

_I ran worriedly towards the park,_

_And heard what I feared most._

_Gunshots near the court,_

_But people seemed so careless nowadays._

_I ran through the bushes,_

_Hurrying to stop Sakuragi._

_But when I saw them,_

_He pulled the trigger._

_And I couldn't help,_

_But cover myself._

_As I fell to the ground,_

_With no one to catch me._

I saw Koshino shot in the shoulder leaning against a tree, supporting himself.

I looked at Sakuragi and saw the horror in his face and couldn't help but pull the trigger once again in anger.

I breathe heavily, trying to voice my protest but I lay there motionless unable to speak.

^BaNg^

Shit! Sendoh…

I tried my best to turn.

"A-ak-kir-ra-a!"

And I knew right then and there, he made a terrible mistake, he has shot Rukawa.

I tried my best to move once again and leaned against a tree as blood spilled through the open wound.

Sakuragi tried his best to pull the trigger once again but all his bullets were used.

Eyeing Rukawa, I saw the deep wound created by the shot. Deeper than Koshino and mine.

"That's enough," I said.

"Why did you do that, Youhei? Rukawa? Why are you protecting him?" he asked, first turning to me.

"Because it was never wrong to love but to take somebody's life is another question," I replied.

"If only you knew how hard it is to keep up with you," I said.

"Why care?" He asked.

"Because I loved you," I said outright.

"You what?" He asked totally surprised.

"I said I fell in love with my bestfriend," I answered slowly.

And he sighed in defeat.

"Rukawa?"

"You never really loved him," Koshino filled.

"W-we w-were n-never m-meant t-to b-be," Rukawa tried to say.

Tears fell from his eyes. He finally realized his actions at the last minute even if it was too late.

Or maybe I spoke too soon.

"You're all lying," he stated coldly.

"Baka…" I said but was cut short.

I wanted to say more but then again my vision started to blur and I felt myself slipping to unconsciousness and soon everything turned black.

"Youhei…"

--Sendoh's POV--

_Another two were heard,_

_And a body fell to the ground._

_Aloud thud was heard,_

_And another one falling down._

_I heard my name pronounced,_

_And recognized the sound._

_A voice too familiar to forget,_

_Once smiling now tainted with his own blood._

_I felt myself crying,_

_Watching him in pain._

_Makes my heart ache,_

_Sacrificing himself just for me._

I fell silent once Youhei lost his consciousness, Sakuragi rushing to aid his bestfriend.

"Y-you l-love h-him, y-you j-just d-don't w-want t-to ad-dmit it-t, S-sakuragi," I heard Rukawa say.

"Listen to him, Sakuragi. Even Rukawa can see right through you," Koshino added.

"He's my bestfriend," Sakuragi whispered.

"And you love him," Koshino said.

Rukawa tried hard to stand up and I was there to support him.

And when Rukawa neared Sakuragi, he punched him hard in the jaw despite his current state. He fell and I was there to catch him.

"A-arigato," he said.

"What the hell was that for?" Sakuragi said, massaging his jaw.

"I-I n-never w-wanted t-to h-hurt y-you, I-I told y-you a m-million of t-times. I-I d-don't l-love you b-because e-even b-before I-I already-y k-knew y-you l-loved Y-youhei," Rukawa said, breathing harshly just to finish such a long sentence.

"Save your energy," I said.

I carried Rukawa near Koshino and placed him near the tree.

"Call a hospital while Sakuragi is preoccupied speaking with me," I whispered.

But before I could leave Rukawa side, he held into me.

"I'll be fine…" I whispered into his ear, and smiled lightly.

"Your all lying," Sakuragi said again.

"Then tell me, if you really loved Rukawa. Why would you hurt him badly?" I asked.

"I never meant anything like that to happen…" Sakuragi answered.

"But you were willing to hurt those who makes him happy," I countered.

"Because I can make him happy if he just listen," Sakuragi said.

"But if you love him, you'll let him decide on his own…not with your help, not with anyone's," I replied.

Next thing I knew, a punch hit me square in the face.

I saw Koshino, slipped unnoticed to call the hospital.

Rukawa's condition is getting worst by the minute.

"Shut up, Sendoh," Sakuragi said.

"Why don't you admit the truth?" I shouted.

"I know the truth," he replied.

"Then do what's right," I said.

"I don't know why Youhei loves you but I know one thing he'll wait for you. Its not yet too late," I said.

"But…" Sakuragi tried to say.

"Don't be naïve," I interrupted.

He fell to his knees crying, whispering apologies but he can never return what's already done.

Sakuragi went to Youhei, tears continuously flowing.

"Hana…"

Youhei opened his eyes.

"Arigato Sendoh," Youhei said.

"No problem," I replied, smiling their way.

"I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner…I love you," Sakuragi told Youhei.

"I've been dreaming of you lately and maybe I was too blind to see," he added.

"I love you too," Youhei replied as he leaned closer towards Sakuragi's chest as they embraced.

"A-ak-kir-ra-a!"

I turned around and hurriedly went to Rukawa.

"Y-you d-did g-great…t-thank y-you! I-I'm h-happy Y-youhei and-d S-sakuragi are already-y t-together," he said with a painful smile.

"Save your energy, Kaede. An ambulance will be here soon," I said, worriedly.

"Our-r t-things are s-still in-n t-the c-court w-with t-the m-mineral w-waters," Rukawa tried to say again, trying to laugh but coughed in return.

"Sh…you'll be ok," I said, hugging him tightly, tears falling once again.

"D-don't c-cry I-I'll b-be f-fine f-for y-you," he said.

~T.b.C.

A/N:

Youhei: *hugs Kae tightly* Arigato!!!!!!

Kae: I c-can't b-breathe…p-put m-me d-down Y-youhei…

Youhei: *releases Kae* whoops…sorry…

Kae: *breathes* after what I did…are you planning to kill me?

Youhei: eto…I was just happy…

Kae: never mind…

Sendoh: *sniff* Kaede… *sniff*

Kae: What the hell's your problem?

Sendoh: Kaede *sniff*

Rukawa: ahou…I'm still alive…

Sendoh: I thought you have a reward for me, you said so during the eleventh chapter…

Kae: well maybe I'll place it on chapter 13 and 14…

Sendoh: Really…

Kae: Yeah…just stop sniffing…

Sendoh: ok *smiles*

Rukawa: better…

Kae: next chapter: The Unsaid

Rukawa: seems interesting…

Kae: its for you and Sensen…*winks*

Sendoh: yehey *eyes sparkle*

Kae: the ambulance will arrive at the end…

Rukawa: finally…

Kae: *scratches head* I need long chapters for the event to make it exciting…

Youhei: she's right you know…

Kae: and we'll find out what happens to Sakuragi…

Rukawa: I know your starting to feel pity for him

Sendoh: and you'll make up to him

Kae: *nods* well I better leave…

Youhei: don't forget to review…

Rukawa: find out what happens to me?

Sendoh: and to the other characters…

All: Ja ne! See you on chapter 13…*waves*


	13. The Unsaid

Pairing: Mainly SenRu, Slightly RuHana/HanaRu and SenKosh

Summary: Sendoh Akira has feelings for the Shohoku ace, Rukawa Kaede. He too feels the same way but how about Sakuragi and Koshino? A certain plan gets in the way. Is it ever too late to say 'I love you'?

A/N: Yippee thirteenth chapter posted…yehey one chapter to go and the epilogue and I'm all done with Never too Late…Hooray!!! Anyways about my new fic… I should've posted it long ago but I will delay it for the time being until I finish this one…I also apologize for not uploading my other multi-chaptered senru because I couldn't think of anything to write in it…anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter…do review thanks…

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, Takehiko Inoue does…

Summary of Chapter Thirteen: Koshino, Youhei and even Rukawa are rushed to the hospital. What happened to Rukawa? Poor Sendoh…will somebody die? Did he? Read and find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Never too Late

By: KaedeRukawa_kill

Chapter Thirteen-The Unsaid

~~~~~~~~~~~

**start**

--Rukawa's POV--

_I could see your lips,_

_Curving into a smile._

_I could see your tears,_

_Of fear of what I feel._

_I could feel your hand,_

_Tightly wrapped with mine._

_I could hear your voice,_

_Ringing in my ears._

_I could see your face,_

_Slowly turning blue._

_I could feel your kiss,_

_Trying to ease me through._

"D-don't c-cry I-I'll b-be j-just f-fine f-for y-you," I said.

I winced in pain, breathing harshly once again.

"K-kaede," you said.

I tried to smile for assurance but coughed violently instead.

Slowly I felt myself losing my consciousness, unable to fight the massive surge to just close my eyes.

I felt someone lift me off the ground, and my eyes fluttered to see Sendoh carrying me away the secluded area.

"W-where…" I tried to ask but was cut short by another cough.

"Hospital…" you answered my unfinished question.

The pain was slowly uncontrollable, blood continuously flowing, draining me and closing me more to death.

"A-arigato A-akira…" I said.

…for everything.

If I was to die, I will treasure every single moment I've spent with Sendoh. For making me changing, for being my friend, for being the one I love. Teaching me feelings I've never felt before, feelings I never knew existed until he came into my life. And for breaking my barrier and passing through it.

But I know something is holding me back…I don't even know what he feels for me. And I will just lose it all, everything I've cherished disappear into nothing just like that because death has claimed my life, the one I so soulfully rejected before.

Why? Why now when I finally found myself, the answer to my question, a light for my once cold and lousy life. Now that I found someone to cherish, to love and to sacrifice for. Why does my punishment have to be my death?

"Don't leave me, Kaede," you said.

"G-gomen," I replied.

Sorry, so sorry for my weakness and incapability to grant your wish. I don't know what destiny has planned for me but I do hope I can still spend it with you.

Sirens rang loudly, ambulances arriving in front of the park court.

Me and Youhei were brought down, lying with unfamiliar faces in different ambulances. [A/N: Rukawa saw Youhei being brought to the other ambulances with unknown doctors rushing to check their conditions…^.^]

Sendoh sat beside me after grabbing hold of our properties [A/N: bags inside the park court] and held my hand closely to his chest, as I felt the beating of his heart.

Tubes were attached around my body, doctors checking on me as we drove to the nearest hospital from the park court.

My vision started to blur once again, but this time I had nothing in my power to stop it from conquering my senses.

"A-akira…" I murmured.

There is a lot to tell…

"Kaede…please don't I don't…I can't let go, not now…not yet…please…" Sendoh answered.

I encouraged myself to lift my hand just one last time and beneath my closed eyes I wiped away the tears that continuously flowed from his eyes.

"Ai shiteru…" He whispered.

And that was all I needed to know, a tear fell from eye. But I maybe everything WAS too late. At least I spent my last day with him, but never will I lose hope of a tomorrow with him.

"I…" I tried to give my reply.

But I have used all my energy and for sure everything turned pitch black as I finally lost my consciousness.

--Koshino's POV--

Is it ever too late,

To save his life.

Is it okay,

To start a new.

Is this the end,

Of what I once believed.

Is it my fault,

For being too late.

Is this our fate,

To be just bestfriends.

Is this the life,

I've chose to live in.

Kami-sama Rukawa can't die now. Sendoh and Rukawa's love has suffered long enough, pain and sorrow have kept them apart. Is it not time to bring them together?

I went out of the emergency room, my arm fully bandaged, clean, safe and painless.

I spotted both Sendoh and Sakuragi seating on the benches just outside the emergency room worried as ever.

"Sendoh…are you okay?"

Just as we reached the hospital Rukawa had lost his pulse and now the doctors are trying to patch all the blood he lost and revive him if possible.

"No…how can I be?" Sendoh replied, tears spilling from his eyes.

I promised to myself that I'll let Sendoh go but I never mentioned forgetting my role as his bestfriend and being there when he need me the most. I may love him continuously with a peace of mind that Rukawa love him back and will take good care of him. He can't die now…

I can only forget about my feelings for Sendoh after some years and by that time my heart finally mended I can learn to love again unconditionally, the same way Rukawa and Sendoh have come to be.

No words can ever describe what they feel, if only they had realized sooner no time should've been wasted into nothing. They could've spent more time together knowing happiness is not for eternity but has an end, death.

Sendoh was not able to control the feelings he felt inside despite his expertise in concealing himself through a happy mask. He needed a helping hand, someone he can cry on and I'm here and that's what's important.

"I told him Kosh," he said between sobs.

"And…?" I asked.

"…but he never had the chance to answer. Why, why does this have to happen…" Sendoh told more to himself rather than to his companion, me.

"He loves you, Sendoh. He sacrificed himself to save your life," I replied.

Sendoh continued to sob continuously.

"Rukawa was always happy when you're around. You were the only one capable of melting the ice," Sakuragi added.

"Rukawa will fight, he'll come back for you," I said, trying to ease Sendoh.

I don't know what will happen after this day, but I only wish for Rukawa to live a second chance. Sendoh was able to brighten Rukawa's usual life and vice versa.

I have come to accept the truth of Rukawa and Sendoh's relationship and I have no regrets nor a change of mind because I can see Sendoh happy and contented compared to what I make him feel during those times I didn't know Sendoh had the knowledge to sense me.

"Kaede…Kaede…" Sendoh started chanting his name.

The door from the emergency room opened as the assigned doctor stepped out.

I felt tension in the air as the three of us stood up from our comfortable seat as silence too enveloped us.

~T.b.C.

A/N:

Kae: Finished!

Sendoh: Kaede…*teary-eyed*

Kae: don't worry there's still the next chapter, which is about Sakuragi too…

Sakuragi: me?

Youhei: Why are you here?

Sakuragi: visiting you…

Kae: anyways you'll find out what happened to Rukawa…

Rukawa: Akira…

Kae: and you'll also see if Youhei died?

Sakuragi: no…

Kae: the epilogue is for characters who are still alive 'til then…

Koshino: like me…*smile*

Kae: let's find out what the doctor says…

Koshino: yay!

Kae: suspense!

Sendoh: you said this and the fourteenth chapter is for me…

Kae: *nod*

Sendoh: Kaede…

Kae: oh that I don't know…

Sendoh: *looks down, hair covering his eyes* Kaede…*near to tears*

Kae: hey! Your hair's down today…

Koshino: out of gel

Rukawa: *lifts Sendoh's chin* *whispers* I'm still here…

Sendoh: *smiles seriously* Kaede…*crying a little*

Rukawa: Ai shiteru…Akira…*kisses Sendoh*

Sendoh: *flushed after the kiss* I love you too…

Kae: so sweet…*puppy dog eyes*

Youhei: *nods*

Kae: so cute…

Koshino: impossible…

Sakuragi: Rukawa made the move…*gaping*

Kae: do review…

Sakuragi: now were off…

Koshino: ja ne

Youhei: see you on the next chapter *wave*


	14. Never too Late

Pairing: Mainly SenRu, Slightly RuHana/HanaRu and SenKosh

Summary: Sendoh Akira has feelings for the Shohoku ace, Rukawa Kaede. He too feels the same way but how about Sakuragi and Koshino? A certain plan gets in the way. Is it ever too late to say 'I love you'?

A/N: A tribute to the senru day, which I am very much delayed of. Anyways here's the last chapter of Never too Late. Do review and tell me if you like any epilogues posted here, depends to those who have read this. Thank you for all the support and for the reviewers who continuously read and watched out for this fic. Do hope you continue to read my other senru fanfics and the upcoming ones. Thanks very much…bye bye…

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, Takehiko Inoue does…

Summary of Chapter Fourteen: What will Rukawa say to Sendoh's confession, is this a happy ending? Will Sendoh be accepted or rejected? Find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Never too Late

By: KaedeRukawa_kill

Chapter Fourteen-Never too Late

~~~~~~~~~~~

**start**

--Rukawa's POV--

A ray of sunlight touched my face,

Soft wind blowing slowly across.

Shade of colors passing my eyes,

A warm feeling surging around.

Peaceful aura lurking about,

A longing that came with doubt.

I could hear my heart,

Beating so fast.

The sweet and bitter memory,

All mixed into my mind.

Of recent events that had occurred,

The day I heard your call.

Ai shiteru…

I have longed to hear those words since the time my parents left me. Somebody that loves me sincerely for who I am, not because I am a popular basketball player but because he/she truly cares for me. And the fact that my own heart answered those words sincerely.

I opened my eyes feeling uneasy; almost everything was colored white except for the flowers set beside the bed.

And as I roamed around the room, I saw mysterious gadgets and figured almost immediately that I was in a hospital.

Searching for a specific person, I spotted him sitting beside me, head resting on his arms, holding my hands tightly not wanting to let go, sleeping soundly. The same way I would never let go of our love.

"Akira…" I called softly.

Dark blue eyes opened up to make contact with my light ones.

"Kaede…your awake," he said.

I gave him a light smile and nodded.

He stood up and said, "I'm going to call the doctor."

But I didn't let go of his hand.

"Was it true?"

He smiled unknowingly.

"All the things you said?" I added with a blush.

He came closer and whispered slowly, "I. Love. You."

"Why?" I asked in a low hiss.

Why did he love me back?

He raised a brow in confusion.

"Why did you fall in love with me? Rukawa Kaede, the cold, selfish, arrogant bastard…" I started but was cut short by a finger by my lip.

"I don't know…"

He lowered his finger as I bit my lower lip worriedly.

"Maybe because you intrigue me, you were silent quite the opposite of Sendoh Akira, the happy-go-lucky…" He stopped.

"You let me fall, you let me pass through…"

_I let you pass through…_

I fell in love; the last thing I would have ever committed but I do not regret the turn of events. Maybe I need all this too.

"Kaede…don't you…?"

"I do," I interrupted.

"You do?"

"Akira, I do love you."

My heart was filled with content when I saw him smile ever so sincerely. Finally, I now know the answers of my unasked questions and our sufferings have come to an end.

--Sendoh's POV--

_A light has started to shine,_

_Gave my heart a steady line._

_A smile slowly crept to my face,_

_Happiness no one can take._

_Such reward for all the pain,_

_A love amidst it, I gain._

_A blessing surely in disguise,_

_Beneath it all lies._

_Thank the heavens high above,_

_For giving back the one I love._

_A new day has sprouted into view,_

_And surely I'll see what's true._

Slowly but surely Kaede left the hospital a week later in which he was voided to play his beloved basketball. But at least I am now here beside him patiently waiting and continuously making him happy.

I thought the day he woke up and asked me such a serious question, I was about be rejected and pulled out of his life. But amidst all my nervousness, I answered sincerely what my heart told me to say so.

He saw right through and accepted me, the way no one can ever feel for me. Only his love affected me this much, no one ever since…my fans and supporters, my friends…nobody see right through except maybe Koshino, but he was and will always be different from Kaede.

*Ding dong*

I went hurriedly to the front door and opened it to spot Kaede smirking.

"Eh, Kaede? What are you doing here?"

"Is it bad to visit my koi?"

"No, you just surprised me…"

"I'm leaving…" He suddenly blurted.

As reflex I grabbed his arm and said, "Wait, don't…"

He turned back and smirked sexily again.

"You can't resist me," he whispered softly and sexily to my ear before entering and closing the door behind him.

Something's weird…Kaede seems to be quite a little to seductive today.

"Ne, Kaede what's the meaning of all this?"

"Nothing just stating the facts," he replied with the same hoarse voice.

Danger…d-a-n-g-e-r…Kaede seems to be ***** today.

"Er…"

"What's wrong, Akira?"

Kaede your voice is too seductive!!!

God help me restrain myself.

"Oh, nothing…so how's your injury?"

"Never better," he said with a seductive smile.

He grabbed my hand and inserted it inside his white polo where I felt the bandage between his injury.

I pulled back immediately, breathing harshly.

"What's wrong, Akira?" He asked this time, placing his hand by my forehead.

I tried to hide a blush.

What the hell is wrong with him?!

It's just been a week since he left the hospital, he might've left some part of his brain, which consist his quiet and shy side.

"Do you feel it, Akira?"

I gulped and blushed a deeper shade of red.

I heard him laugh and smiled silently to myself.

"Its so nice teasing you, Akira."

"Mou…" I replied in protest.

"But seriously, I know what you're thinking…" He whispered in that same seductive voice.

~Owari

A/N:

Kae: And who knows, if Sendoh Akira was able to restrain himself from the said kitsune. Imagine for yourself, this is a PG-13! No lemons aloud unless I change the rating.

Youhei: Ne, Kae…

Kae: hm?

Youhei: what happened to Hana-kun?

Kae: Hana-kun is it?

Youhei: *blush*

Kae: He was sent to jail for three years for attempting murder luckily Rukawa and Sendoh did not file any case against him to extend his punishment.

Sendoh: What about Youhei himself?

Kae: He actually survived, just waiting for Sakuragi's freedom.

Rukawa: what the hell did you do with me at the last chapter?

Kae: nothing *smile* you were so kawaii, ne Akira?

Sendoh: *nods*

Kae: Anyways do review the last chapter…

Youhei: *puppy-dog eyes*

Kae: If you like an epilogue do review and let me know…

Sendoh: Epilogues anyone? *winks*

Rukawa: whatever…

Kae: Bye for now!

Youhei: see you soon again…I hope!


End file.
